The Sound Of Your Heart
by FadhiliTheOne
Summary: When Pidge decided to build a piano aboard the ship, the instrument became more than a producer of beautiful melodies: it was a tyer of knots, a healer of wounds and an seeker of forgotten memories. A fanfic with Shallura as the main interest but that values the relationships between everyone in the Castle of Lions.
1. Chapter 1: The piano

**So you decided to give this fanfic a shot? thanks a lot! If it's your first time reading, welcome to my very first fanfic! If it's not your first time reading, then you'll notice that there's been some MAJOR changes to the story (all part of the learning process I guess hahah)** **I'd like to add that the story starts somewhere before season 1 episode 9 (Crystal Venom: the episode where King Alfor's A.I. gets corrupted)**

 **P.s.: this story includes musical references. I recommend that you play the song in a second tab if you're on a computer or in whatever music app is available to you. I've placed a little star (*) at the spot where you should press play. In this chapter, the first star will be for a piano duet called "Heart And Soul" and the second star will be for "Chopin – Nocturne op. 9 no 2". The third star is for You're Never Fully Dressed Without A Smile from the new Annie Movie soundtrack**

 **I do not own Voltron : Legendary Defenders nor any of the characters.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1 : The Piano**

\- So do you mind telling us this secret project of yours? Keith asked impatiently.

Pidge had gathered everyone in a unused room of the palace. Well, unused by the rest of the team. The green Paladin had been working on this secret project for a while now and refused to let anyone in nor would they say what they're working on. Pidge was standing between the team and…whatever was behind them covered by a blanket.

\- It's been a while since we've been attacked by Zarkon or any Galra ship for that matter. And since my research to find my family has hit a dead end, I took the time to build a little something to distract myself.

And they pulled the blanket away.

\- No way Pidge! Hunk yelled out, running towards the instrument.

\- Where in the world did you even find this? Keith asked, his impatience now made way to curiosity.

\- I didn't find it: I build it. I had found some spare parts and decided to see what I could do to them. Add a few wires, tuning, and power it with the ship and voilà!

Shiro wasn't paying much attention to what the green Paladin was saying. His steps had taken him straight around Pidge towards the bench that was apparently calling to him from a distant memory. Made perfectly to scale, the upright piano was of different hues of turquoise, lavender and black. The keys were a glistening dark grey and light silver. The only major difference other than the colours was the bench: it was as long as the piano itself: all the paladins could sit on it if they wanted to. Allura and Coran weren't too sure of what they wee looking at.

\- Forgive me but… what is that thing exactly? The princess asked.

\- Wait you've neve seen a piano before? Lance asked.

\- Piano?

\- It's an instrument from earth. Most people who learn to play music will begin with a piano because it's the best way to learn all the things you will need to know to play other instruments, he said while joining Shiro on the bench. And with time and practice, you can become pretty good.

\- Yeah, Hunk added while admiring the craftsmanship of the instrument. I used to take lessons but obviously, music wasn't my strongest ability.

\- Does anyone here even know how to play? Keith asked.

With a grin, Lance started to play a them melody of a very well known piano duet*. Pidge can't help but giggle a little bit.

\- That's a children's song! They said.

\- Well he asked if anyone could play!

-I'll admit, it sounds lovely, Coran said. But… it looks like an instrument that could be played with two hands.

Shiro was sitting at the piano bench, hesitantly looking at the silver and dark grey keys. Hunk, without hesitation, sat to Shiro's left to play the accompanying notes to which Lance shouted a "hell yeah!" and kept playing the melody. They played on for a few more rounds before coming to a stop. Everyone clapped at the performance.

\- Since when do you play this… piano? Coran asked.

\- Since I was a kid, Lance answered: learned the piano then moved on to learning other instruments as well like the guitar and drums. But life happens and I traded a piano …. For a lion, I guess, he said with a chuckle.

Could you play us something else? Allura asked.

All eyes fell on the blue paladin. Which he didn't mind at all. Lance took a moment to think of what he could play… if he remembered anything after not playing for so long that is.

\- I might be a little… rusty… but I'll give it a shot.

Hunk and Shiro left the bench and positioned themselves on the other side of the piano, that way Allura could sit next to Lance, see everything up close and Lance would still have space to move his hands freely. He placed his fingers into position, took a deep breath and started playing*.

Allura's jaw dropped. In all her years of royalty life, she had never heard a sound so… exquisite. Refined. She looked up at Lance who had his eyes closed, his mind floating back to old memories on earth while his fingers glided across the keys. Keith slowly sat down on the floor, breathing slowly and taking in the echo of the piano inside the room. He looked at Lance's torn face and couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked when he was in whatever zone he was in. Soon enough, Pidge and Hunk joined Keith on the floor in a crossed leg position. Shiro moved slowly to put his arms on the top part of the piano and layed his head above It in a resting position. After that nobody moved until Lance was done playing.

The room was silent, remnants of the last notes still echoing. Keith was the first to speak.

\- You really are gifted.

Lance turned around and faced Keith.

\- You… you mean that? He asked.

\- Of course he does! Coran interjected. Even Zarkon would have to be the dumbest creature of the universe to say that _THAT_ wasn't talent.

\- That was so beautiful, the princess whispered.

He hadn't realized that she had layed her head on his shoulder sometime while he was playing. A blush slowly creeped up on his face as he replied.

\- Thank you but… it's nothing really.

\- Don't be so modest, Pidge retaliated: it was great! Too bad you can't sign too.

\- Who said I couldn't?

Keith suddenly sprung up from the floor. By the time Lance realized what he had said it was too late: the whole team had joined Shiro and was gathered around him patiently waiting. He took in a deep breath to try and change the color of his face from red back to its usual hue and said in a very firm tone:

\- No.

To which Hunk, Pidge and Princess Allura started whining. Lance didn't mind singing, he did it before in front of his family and occasionally when he would babysit his niece and nephew. But this time it was different. Someone else was in the room and he wasn't too sure how _HE_ would react. He rubbed the back of his head, a gleam in his eyes and said:

\- This one goes out to Pidge: since you're the reason I'm gonna be doing this anyways and it's your first time listening to me sing in my God-given voice.

The Princess couldn't help but roll here eyes at the last comment.

Lance started playing the first chords of the upbeat song*. Soon, his voice joined the melody of the piano:

 _Hey America_

 _Let's turn it up_

 _Come check out ourselves_

 _Cause you know you're never fully dressed without a smile_

Pidge's face lit up: the song instantly brough back happy memories of Christmas on earth with Matt, making up silly dance moves to entertain their parents when they were kids. Without hesitating, they joined Lances in singing the second part:

 _Your clothes may be_

 _Chanel, Gucci_

 _Your shoes crocodile_

 _But baby you're never fully dressed without a smile._

And soon they were singing in unison, Lance's fingers sliding across the keys. Hunk, knowing all the lyrics to the song, caved in and joined them during the second part of the song. Allura was clapping her hands to the beat and swaying her head left and right. Coran, who was taping his feet, was smiling and rubbing his mustache.

Shiro looked at the whole scene and didn't know what to think.

Was Keith _smiling_?

Lance can _sing_? And apparently Pidge and Hunk too?

Wow, Princess Allura was glowing, she seemed so at peace. It was the first time he saw her so relaxed and it made him feel… _something_.

And why was his left arm _itching_?

When The last note was played and the last note sang, everyone was beaming and the singers were gasping for air. For that moment, they weren't paladins: they were regular humans, they were back on earth singing stupidly and absolutely carefree, leading a new friend into an inside joke.

Coran decided to break the silence:

\- Well everyone, I hate to be the one to break the party but I think we should call it a day. I don't know about you all, but I'm exhausted!

\- Coran is right, Shiro added. Thank you Pidge, this was a great surprise.

\- Yeah thanks man, Hunk said. This is really what we needed.

\- Yeah, Lance added. I don't remember the last time I just felt so… so… you know?

\- You're welcome, they replied with a smile. Just to let you all know the room is soundproof so if anyone wants to try the piano they can and we won't hear the chaos throughout the palace.

\- So does this mean you could play for us again? The princess asked Lance, here eyes gleaming.

\- For you princess, anything. He answered with a wink.

Everyone started to make their way out of the piano room. Everyone except Shiro. When Allura noticed this, she went back to the piano and grabbed his arm. The contact made Shiro jump. He looked up into the princess' blue and purple eyes.

\- Time for bed, paladin, she said with a kind smile. Is everything alright?

Shiro smiled back. Could he really tell her about the weird sensation he was having in his brain but couldn't quite explain? Or the fact that his left arm and his ghost arm were both acting weird simultaneously since he saw the piano?

 _No_ , he decided, _she already has too much to worry about_.

\- Yeah I'm fine, he lied. Just thinking bout all the things I still don't know about the team.

\- You'll have plenty of time to get to know them, but for now it's time you recharged.

She pulled his Galra arm and made sure he was out the room before closing the door shut behind her.

* * *

 **There's the start of the story! Feel free to let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2: the first lesson

**So in this chapter, Lance catches someone in the piano room and friendship happens. But they're being spied on...**

 **"Heart And Soul" will reappear in this chapter but since you already know the song, it shouldn't be a problem imagining the melody. Look out for the star! (*)**

 **Again, I don't own Voltron: Legendary defenders.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2: The first lesson**

The Blue Paladin walked the empty halls of the castle. Even his fight with the Galra couldn't stop his stomach from wanting a midnight snack every now and then. He took a small bowl of green goo and a cup of water and sat at the kitchen table.

Pidge never mentioned playing the piano back at the Garisson. But then again, there weren't any music rooms and he hadn't known them as long as he knew Hunk. But it was a great idea either way to build one: it made him feel less homesick. He could just get up and go play something if he ever felt the need to.

 _Hey,_ he though _, Pidge did say that the room was soundproof. I should go play a little before going to bed._

Lance cleaned up the bowl, cup and spoon he used and left the kitchen. He easily found his way to the piano room and when he opened the door, someone else was already siting at the piano bench.

\- Princess? He said surprised.

Princess Allura quickly turned around to see who had caught her and her eyes met those of the paladin.

\- Oh, it's you Lance, she said with a tone of embarrassment. I… I couldn't sleep.

\- I can see that, he replied somewhat amused.

He then looked at the piano and realized what was going on.

\- Did you… were you trying to play? He asked.

She turned around to hide the blush on her face.

\- It's just that… this piano… it makes a lovely sound…

\- Would you like me to teach you?

She turned around somewhat surprised by his offer.

\- Really?

\- Sure, we're not sleeping so might as well be productive.

Lance took a seat to the left of the princess.

\- We'll start off with the basics. Focus on the silver keys because those are the ones we'll be using. Here (pressing on the middle C) is called the middle C. And from here going upwards it goes C, D, E, F, G, A, B and goes back to C. all the keys repeat themselves in that order and the higher you go, the higher the note. The opposite is also true. So far so good?

\- Yes.

While Lance progressed with the mini lesson, someone else was making his way through the palace.

It wasn't Shiro's stomach that kept him awake but rather his time as a Galra prisoner. His sleeping habits were completely screwed up compared to the rest of the team and if it wasn't the sleeping habits keeping him awake, it was the nightmares. It became a habit of his to walk around the castle when the lights were dimmed to simulate the night. Usually the mice would keep him company but this time only the faint sound of his footsteps resonated through the halls.

As he tried to walk his way to fatigue, he decided to go to the piano room: his arms have been feeling weirder than usual and he knew it started the moment Pidge showed everyone what they were working on. As he got closer to the door, he heard music and giggles. He peeped through the cracked door and saw Lance with the Princess.

Lance was showing the princess how to play the melody of a song. At first, something was off: despite Allura playing all the right notes, the sounds weren't coming out right.

\- You are too tense princess, he said. Just relax, the piano won't fight back but it won't sound good either if you're too stiff.

\- Okay. Let's try again.

This time, it sounded right. A feeling of pride took over Lance while Allura played all the notes with precision. A feeling of jealousy took over Shiro. He backed away and made his way back to his room.

It shouldn't matter that Lance and Allura are… together…

 _Are they?_

 _No,_ he thought. _It's just circumstantial_. Of course, she wanted to learn how to play and she asked the only one who proved to be good enough. But tonight? Couldn't this wait a least a couple of days? And why was she giggling? Lace is such a flirt she….

Is she responding to his advances?

Shiro's pace became faster as he tried to clear the though of Lance and Princess Allura together. He had to stay calm and collected, he couldn't let envy take over him.

Why was he even feeling this way?

Back in the piano room, Lance and Allura were playing the song together*. Realising how great it sounded, she started adding lyrics:

 _Heart and soul,_

 _You got to give your heart and soul_

 _When you play the piano,_

 _Give it your heart and soul._

He stopped playing.

\- What? Did I do something wrong?

\- No… It's just the song is actually called Heart And Soul.

She laughed.

\- Is that so?

Lance nodded.

\- Did you play any instruments in Altea?

\- The only thing I played was the ocarina: it's a small wind instrument that was easy to carry so I brought it everywhere when I traveled with my father.

The princess then yawned, fatigue finally taking over her body.

\- I think I'm ready for bed, she announced. Thanks for the lesson. It was great.

\- Anytime, princess. Would you like me to accompany you?

She turned towards him and raised an eyebrow.

\- I mean... he said while trying not to blush… accompany you to your room… not in the bed it's just…

\- Yes, she said amused, that's quite alright.

The blue paladin got up from the bench and gallantly offered his left arm. She placed he hand around it and he escorted her out of the room and into the dark hallway.

\- You know you don't have to do all this, she commented.

\- I know, but I thought it would be nice.

She didn't disagree.

\- Can I ask you something? He said.

\- Sure!

\- Why am I the paladin of the blue lion?

Allura looked at Lance.

\- What do you mean?

\- It's just….

The words got stuck in his throat.

\- Lance, it's just us. You can tell me.

\- I don't know. I know everyone, and you've explained the attributes of every lion… well except mine… and everyone already seems to be so useful to this team and… I don't know I…feel like I don't belong…. Which is kinda stupid since we haven't all been together that long but… Blue is so great and me…. Okay I play piano but that doesn't have anything to do with piloting.

Lance got caught off guard by the hug the princess gave him.

\- Oh Lance, she whispered.

She took his cheeks in her hands.

\- You were absolutely made to be the paladin of the blue lion. But you won't become the paladin you were meant to be if you don't _believe_ that you deserve to be here, that you are _worthy_ of the blue lion. Remember: Keith was so close to here all along but she only revealed her presence to _you_. You said it yourself, it hasn't been that long. Give yourself some time.

Lance looked at the princess. He smiled back at her.

\- You're right. Thanks.

\- Anytime.

He didn't realize that they had stopped in front of her room. She opened the door and whispered a _goodnight_ before closing it.

Lance made his way back to his room, alone with his thoughts. He was replaying what the princess had just told him.

 _You won't become the paladin you were meant to be if you don't believe that you deserve to be here, that you are worthy of the blue lion._

 _She's right,_ he said with a smile _. I have no idea why but if blue chose me, I have to believe that I am worthy of her choice._

* * *

 **That's it for chapter 2! Chapter 3 will be uploaded in a couple of days so don't go too far. Again, feel free to tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3: Memories

**In this Chapter, Coran and Shiro spend some time together and Coran tells the story of a younger Princess Allura...**

 **Heads up: there's a flashback in the story. _If it's in italic, read the sentence in Coran's voice._ There are no music references in this chapter but maybe in the next one, depending on how the story goes.**

 **Again: I do not own Voltron: Legendary Defenders**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3: Memories**

With all the things the castle of lions had gone through, Coran's list of chores got longer every day: making sure that everyone (and everything) was in tip top shape whenever Zarkon would decide to attack them wasn't easy. Especially when the castle needed a few millennials worth of work. This didn't go unnoticed to Shiro: he suggested giving him a hand and everyone else quickly offered to pitch in.

Allura stayed in the control room and monitored the castle for general updates and possible attacks. Pidge and Hunk went to update the castle's security and training equipment. Lance and Keith, technology not being their strongest attribute, decided to do some cleaning and basic fixing up in the kitchen.

Shiro was walking alongside Coran towards the sleep pod, each holding a bucket with an assortment of cleaning supplies.

\- I gotta say, Coran started, everyone helping was a great idea Shiro.

\- It's the least we can do. The castle is our home now: we all gotta take care of it.

They each put their buckets next to a circle on the floor and Coran used the control panel to call forth the sleep pods.

\- Well with two of us, he said as the sleep pods sprung up from the holes, we'll be done in about a varga.

\- Great! Show me how it's done.

They first had to wipe down the pods with a solution that Shiro guessed was disinfectant. Then, Coran showed him how to turn on a small hand held machine that looked like a car polisher and scrub down the inside and outside of the pod.

\- Once they're all done, I'll turn on the air ventilation and they'll be good as new.

Shiro's first pod passed Coran's inspection so he moved onto the next one.

\- This isn't so bad, the paladin noted.

\- Trust me, you didn't want to be here after a battle. Bloody mess everywhere.

\- Really?

\- Yes! Sometimes, when we had allies from different planets, it looked like a rainbow in here. But... surprisingly that's when Allura would want to help out the most.

Shiro stopped to look at Coran.

\- Princess Allura?

\- Do you know another princess in this ship? He replied amused.

\- No it's just…. I suppose you had servants and people to take care of the wounded, so why would she want to be here like you said she did?

Coran dipped his cloth into the detergent solution.

\- Princess Allura… she was only a few deca-phoebs old when she first came in here. She heard servants talking about the wounded soldiers who were coming back from a battle and she ran to see if her father was with them.

* * *

 _The guards tried to stop her but she was too swift. She ran through those doors and let me tell you, I've never seen her so shocked. It was not only her first time seeing so much hurt, but also the first time she saw he father in a sleep pod. I was keeping watch over the King at that time._

\- Princess Allura? What are you doing here?

\- I came to see my father.

\- He is doing alright princess, but you really shouldn't be here.

She took a look around and saw the Altean solidiers leaning on the walls and siting on the chairs, waiting to be helped. _In that moment, you could have sworn her eyes were made of crystals._

\- You, lady, she said while walking towards a servant, get three other servants and turn the ballroom into a makeshift hospital.

\- But princess…

\- But what? We'll have plenty of time to clean up before the next big ball, nobody is getting married anytime soon.

The last comment made some of the solidiers laugh.

\- You sir, take with you the solidiers who aren't hurt and go help get the beds, chairs and whatever medical supplies the servants will need.

\- Yes your highness.

\- Good, when that's all done come back to get the soldiers ad we'll transfer in the hall until we can organize proper sleeping arrangements for everyone.

The servant and the soldiers bowed and left in a jog to get to work.

\- Everyone else, keep working.

The princess found an apron and tried placing it but it was just too big on her.

\- Let me help you, princess.

She turned around and noticed how he had gotten down on one knee to get somewhat to her level. She turned around and let him adjust the apron so that it wouldn't hider her work.

\- You're not going to rest, are you princess?

\- Rest? When good Alteans are hurt protecting me and my people? I don't think so: my father is clearly wounded and my mother had to take over so I'm going to do whatever I can to help here! What kind of princess am I supposed to be if I can't even clean…what are you doing to my hair?

\- Well, your father always ends up breaking his hair ties during battle, so I keep a few in my pockets. And since this is somewhat your first battle, I though it would be easier for you to see with your hair tied back.

Coran arranged the little princess' hair in an elegant bun behind her head. She turned around and surprised Coran with a hug.

\- Thank you Coran, keep wathing father for me.

\- Anything for you princess.

* * *

A little laugh came out of Coran, the image of the little princess ordering the others around coming up to mind.

\- So young and already so selfless, Shiro whispered.

\- So young but already so sure of herself. Of what was right and wrong. It was her first time actually giving orders to anyone without the king or the queen backing her up. Nobody dared to block he access after that. Every time, after an important battle, she would help with the healing process. Yes she came less frequently as she got older, duty called her elsewhere. But everywhere she went people kept saying how preoccupied for her people she was, how caring, how great of a queen she will become for Altea.

Shiro resumed scrubbing the pod.

\- Funny how even then, he said with a sad tone, I could tell that she was destined for something great, but not necessarily being a queen...

\- I'm sure her parents would be proud of who she is now.

Coran, hearing the black paladins' words, smiled and resumed cleaning.

\- If she was back on Altea, she would probably already be engaged. Or at the very least, we would celebrate her year of maturity. It's coming up so soon but with this war…and Altea gone…

\- Year of maturity? Shiro asked as he polished the pod.

\- Yes, It's a celebration of a child becoming recognized officially as an adult in Altean society. But with the princess being of royal blood, she becomes the official successor of the current king if he were to… return with the ancients, as we say.

Shiro walked to his third pod. Coran was bringing up a huge point: with her being the only member of the royal family left, she became the queen.

The queen of an Altea that unfortunately doesn't exist anymore.

\- Well, that's the last one, Coran announced cheerfully. Thank you for your help number one, just push that button on the wall once you're all done. I'm gonna go ahead and get some more fixing done before dinner.

\- Hey, anything to help, Shiro replied with a smile. Like I said: it's our home now.

\- Indeed it is! He replied as he walked through the door.

As he cleaned up the last pod, he couldn't help but to think of what Coran had told him. She was so young and already she was ready and wiling to face the harsh realities and truths of her life as royalty. He tried imagining a smaller, younger Allura cleaning up the wounds of soldiers who easily could be twice her size. Her mother's concern at seeing all the dried up blood on her dress and everyone reassuring the queen.

He was trying really hard not to think of the possible suitors who came to King Alfor asking for his daughter's hand in marriage.

 _Age of maturity… is that the equivalent of a birthday?_ Shiro though. By the way Coran described it, it sounded very much like what most countries on earth would consider an 18th birthday. It sounded like an important milestone… another think Zarkon robbed her of. He pressed the button on the wall and left the room thinking about what the celebration of such an important date could look like on Altea.

* * *

 **That's all for this chapter! just for clarification: I've checked different sources to get an age reference for Princess Allura and they all seem to agree that deca-phoebs are the equivalent of a year on earth but don't know how big the difference is. _They don't even agree as to how it is spelled_! In the flashback, she is somewhere between 9 and 10 (earth) years old when it happened.**

 **Feel free to let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4: Rising feelings

**I'm sorry this chapter is so late! The blank page syndrome really hit me hard on this one so I took a break and came back when I was 100% sure of what I wanted. The next chapter has already been drafted so it'll be out in a couple of days.**

 **No musical references for this chapter. But there is another reference in this chapter, let's see if you can find it. :)**

 **I do not own Voltron: Legendary Defenders.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

After looking at herself for a while, Allura finally decided to try and put her hair in a ponytail. It wasn't a style that she would usually do but today gave her a different feeling. She looked at herself one more time, satisfied with what she saw, took the mice on her shoulder and made her way to the kitchen for breakfast.

The lights in the castle would dim up at any moment, simulating the rise of the sun. She usually would enter the kitchen just after or just before that. Either way, Allura was always there to place the table and put some of Coran's premade goodies in the oven. The mice squeaked in her ear, telling the princess that they smelled someone's presence in the kitchen. Allura was a little surprised to see Shiro sitting at the table with a cup of water and cold leftover from last night.

"Good morning Shiro, I'm surprised to see you up this early."

"I could say the same thing to you" he replied with a kind smile.

The paladin lifted his head from his plate and almost chocked on his food when he saw the princess walking towards him. Allura always had her hair either in a bun or cascading down he back. But a ponytail made her look…

"Are you okay?" she asked amused.

"Yeah it's just…" he paused, choosing his words "the hairstyle, it suits you."

"Thank you! I wasn't too sure about it to be honest."

"It looks great. It's actually quite popular amongst girls on earth."

"Well I guess I would blend it perfectly."

"You could never blend in."

Allura looked at Shiro, puzzled by his last statement. Shiro looked down at his plate, not wanting to hold the gaze any longer. _She could never blend in_ , he thought, _she shines like a star wherever she goes_.

She placed her hand on the table and the mice used the extended arm as a slide. They quickly made their way to the black paladin who rubbed their foreheads with his human fingers and wished them good morning.

"Looks like they like you a lot" Allura noticed. " Did you have any animals of your own back on earth?"

"I…"

Shiro paused to think. Did he have any pets? He knew he couldn't have any at the Garrisson. But…

"Is something wrong?" she asked while holding a tray of what looked like purple bread.

Shiro snapped out of his trance and looked at the princess.

"I'm sorry" he said " I… can't seem to remember…"

She put the tray in the oven, turned it on and took a seat next to Shiro, waiting to see if he would keep talking.

"I think my time as a Galra prisoner altered my memories from earth."

"Is this the first time you noticed it? I mean… memories beyond the Galra that are missing."

" Yes… No. Yesterday, When Pidge showed us the piano I… my arms started acting up really weirdly, like it HAD to play… but I don't recall ever playing…" He rubbed his temples and chuckled. He was more messed up than he originally thought. Every time Shiro thought he made progress, or got better, something else would happen. First, waking up with an artificial arm, then the insomnia and now memory loss. What's next? He jumped when he felt Allura's hand where his back met his neck.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause you all this distress, specially not this early…"

"Don't apologize, it's not your fault." He took a look at the mice who were staring at him. "besides, these little guys aren't so bad" which made the mice squeak in delight.

She got up and started going through the supplies for their first meal of the day. Shiro offered to help her and they finished just as Coran entered the kitchen.

"Princess? What are you doing up so early?"

"I'm helping out by letting you sleep: you always overwork Coran."

"But you shouldn't have to worry about all this."

"Nonsense, I can handle myself, plus Shiro helped."

Coran noticed Shiro's presence near the table: he was now feeding the mice some nuts and pieces of a blue plant. Just as he was about to question her about them being alone so early, the door opened. Pidge and Keith made their entrance.

"Good morning everyone!" Pidge said.

"Ah good morning!" Allura replied " there's food on the counter and the puffs should be ready any time now." As to confirm what she said, the oven timer rang. She put on some gloves and pulled the tray of hot purple puffs out of the table and onto the kitchen counter.

"Isn't that going to burn?" Keith asked.

"Altean kitchens are made to handle extreme heat. With our culture favoring peace, we quickly understood that nothing gathers people like food. So no time for burned kitchen counters."

"Did someone say food?" Hunk asked as he made his way to the table. Lance had made an effort to make it on time and was following his best friend.

"And how are my favorite space heroes this morning?" Lance asked while grabbing a warm puff.

"You sure sound refreshed" Shiro noticed.

"The power of music, man" he said with a smile " I hadn't touched a piano in ages but now that I know it's there, I could go play whenever I got a little free time."

"Dude," Hunk said while taking some space fruit, "When it'll be my birthday I expect a three part concert."

"You got it dude!" he said with a squeaky voice and shooting his fingers at the yellow paladin.

"Birthday?" Allura asked.

"Wait you don't have birthdays?" Pidge gasped.

"Different species, remember" Shiro said, half not surprised.

The paladins took turns explaining to the princess how humans celebrated the day a person was born and the different traditions that surrounded that celebration: gifts, cake, sometimes a party. Pidge specified how some cultures considered birthdays as a passage from childhood to adulthood.

"Oh! We have something similar in Althea. We call it the coming of age ceremony."

"Your coming of age must have been a pretty big deal, being a princess and all" Hunk noted.

"actually… the war with the Galra started before I got to celebrate mine."

The room suddenly got really quiet.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Keith said.

"It's alright, really." She replied while putting her things in the sink. "Royal parties are always so excessive anyways. If you'll excuse me, I'll go to the main deck and check our systems for the day."

Everyone looked at the princess leave, not knowing what to say.

Shiro looked at the door close behind the princess and frowned. The morning had started smoothly but now it was going downhill and he didn't want that to become the mood of the entire day. He stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Lance asked. But Shiro was already too far to reply.

Shiro walked straight towards the main deck. he caught up with Allura before she crossed the door.

"Allura!" he called out.

She slowed down her pace but didn't turn to face the Paladin. When he finally caught up to her, Shiro placed himself between her and the control panel.

"Allura... I'm sorry about what happen back there."

"Why are you apologizing?" she asked "I'm alright, I promise. Now if you'll excuse me..." She tried to walk around Shiro towards her destination but he grabbed her arm.

"Shiro, I said I'm alright" she insisted.

"They were supposed to crown you."

The princess looked down to her feet.

"who told you this?" she asked.

"The other day when I helped Coran clean the pods, he... mentioned your coming of age."

She bit her lip. If Coran was the one who gave Shiro the information, it was only because he trusted him with it. She knew Coran long enough to know that he would never do or say anything to purposely harm her.

"What else did he say?" she whispered. He replied in the same tone:

"He told me about the first time you volunteered to help with the healing process after a big battle." Allura's free hand flew towards her face. _How embarrassing,_ she thought. She laughed when she recalled Coran's surprised expression at her lack of disgust from the chaotic scenery. sensing her relax, he let go of her arm to gently grab her hand.

"Allura, you… You are by far the strongest person I've ever met: you woke up to your home being gone and took charge without giving it a second thought. If it wasn't for you, who knows what would happen to all of us. But I'm not blind: I know these past couple of days and the pressure of it all have been hard on you."

He slowly walked to close the distance between them. She still had her back turned to him but looking at the way her ears were moving, he could tell that she was listening.

"If you ever just need to let it all out, let me know. But please don't keep it inside, it will destroy you."

The princess slowly turned around to face him. Shiro's eyes were filled with concern. She didn't mean to cause a scene but when the other Paladins started talking about their Earth, she felt the whole in her heart swell for her long gone Althea. She had to repress her feelings as much as she could for the sake of Voltron. But…

"You're right. But it's just... too much... too much I... wouldn't even know where to start..."

"There's no rush. Take your time to think about my offer. Okay?"

"Okay."

Shiro then realized how close they were standing and felt his cheeks changing hues.

"Um… I'll let you go…for now, I gotta reassure the rest of the team. But I'll be back soon."

"Wait the others are worried?" she asked alarmed.

With a smile, he let go of her hands and as he walked backwards he replied:

"They always worry about their favorite space princess."

Before turning around and heading back to the kitchen.

Allura watched him leave. Looking down at her hand, she smiled.

"Favorite space princess, huh?"

* * *

 **That's it for now! Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **For those who found the reference, good job! For those who didn't: don't despair! It was a Full House reference said by Lance if you want to look for it again. It wasn't huge but I like to think that Lance is the type to use Netflix a lot. :)**

 **Don't be afraid to let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Call Of The Heart

**Hello fellow Voltron obsessed! Before you start reading this chapter, you should know that turtlelly helped me out with editing and my English grammar mistakes and they are fully appreciated (and yes you should read their fanfics on FFN because they are GOOOOOOOOOOOOOD) and God bless the human that they are! **

**In this chapter, Shiro decides to finally figure out why his arms always twitch when he gets near the piano. And Allura just happened to be nearby...**

 **There will be a musical reference! Look for the little star (*) to know when to press play, it will appear twice for the same song. The song for this chapter: A World Without Danger (also known as the Code Lyoko theme song). I picked up this particular song because growing up with the original french version of it, the lyrics really resonated with the Paladins' war against Zarkon. Check out the original french version Un Monde Sans Danger or the piano cover by DavidRussell323 on YouTube!**

 **I do not own Voltron: Legendary Defenders nor any of the songs referred to in this chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5 : The Call Of The Heart**

The light thump of Shiro's footsteps echoed in the dimmed hallways. A few days had gone by since the incident in the kitchen. He did make his way to the kitchen but the Paladins beat him to it: they had all decided to talk to the princess to make sure she was okay. Seeing how worried and apologetic the Paladins were, Princess Allura decided to tell them the truth about the coming of age ceremony and what it meant to her. The revelation somehow changed the others' behavior: hearing how this war destroyed not only her home but her opportunity to create timeless memories with her loved ones made everyone even more determined to defeat Zarkon.

Soon, Shiro realized that his arms were acting up again. He looked around him and saw that he was walking towards the piano room. He took a breath before opening the door.

"It's now or never." He said to himself while closing the door behind him.

Shiro walked towards the piano and positioned himself on the bench. Positioning his hands, he closed his eyes, waiting for his body to act on its own. His fingers pressed gingerly on the silver keys and created a complex melody that tugged the strings of his brain*. Slowly, flashes of his childhood came forth: the smell of a blueberry pie baking, the laugh of a woman in the distance, two pairs of hands on the piano, one bigger than the other... He could feel the blood coursing through the veins of his head and a stinging pain spreading from his forehead to the back of his head. He pressed on, taking in as many images as he could. Almost halfway through, he stopped playing and took a hold of his head, holding in a scream. The flood of images rushing in from deep in his subconscious didn't stop despite the fact that he had stopped playing. Shiro tried steadying his breath with no success: the memories were overwhelming him.

He was slowly sliding into unconsciousness when he felt soft hands on his back.

"Shiro, focus on my voice," Allura said while putting him back in a seated position. "You are inside the castle of lions, you are sitting on the piano bench, you are okay…" She kept talking until she felt Shiro keeping himself up. He was still breathing heavily but he seemed to be responding to her voice. Shiro was conscious but she didn't know for how long.

"I'm going to do something to help you calm down, is that okay?" she asked.

Shiro nodded. Wrapping her arms over his shoulders, she placed her hands on his chest and transferred some of her quintessence to him. He felt the warmth of her energy make its way into his heart and stream through his body, instantly slowing down his heartbeat and making him feel at ease despite what was happening to him. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, savoring this new sensation as long as he could. Sensing the black Paladin finally regain composure, Allura allowed herself to lean her head on Shiro's head while she finished the transfer. A few minutes had gone by and the Paladin was breathing normally again. Happy with the results, Allura removed herself from him and took a seat on his right. He opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling. His memories were still there but now they weren't attacking him simultaneously: he could recall them one at the time. Shiro turned his head to look at the princess. He realized that this was the first time he was this close to her and that her eyes were not just blue, more like waves of blue and turquoise dancing with hints of purple.

"Thank you", he whispered.

"You're welcome." She replied. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm okay."

"Shiro," she insisted, "are you alright?"

He frowned, finally understanding what she meant. He looked down to his hands before answering in a low voice:

"It's been awhile since I've been alright."

Silence. Just like before, she waited patiently to see if he would say anything but this time, no sound escaped the black Paladin. He was lost deep in his thoughts, reliving a past that had been long forgotten. Gently, she placed a hand on his metallic hand, stunning him back into consciousness. Shiro carefully grabbed it and made their fingers intertwine. Usually, his Galra hand didn't provide him with any sensations but tonight he could feel the warmth of Allura's hand in his. By some miracle, she had shown up at the right moment. For the first time they were truly alone; nobody would barge in at this late hour and they didn't have to talk about anything that was outside of those doors.

For the first time since he met the Princess, Shiro decided to open up to her, even if just a little bit.

"I remembered some of my childhood," he whispered. " At least the important parts. I… learned to play when I was a kid. My father played. He was a music teacher. I guess my mom didn't play any instruments because in the memories that came back, she was singing from the kitchen and I could smell her blueberry pies."

Allura's head tilted to one side.

"What is a pie?"

Raising an eyebrow he asked " You don't have pies in Altea?"

"I guess not," she laughed ,"you're looking at me like I committed a crime!"

"Because you did," he replied while looking disapprovingly at the princess. Seeing the expression on Shiro's face, Allura thought that she had indeed committed some form of earthly crime. Then a smile crept up his face and soon they were both laughing.

"We could ask Hunk if he could make a few tomorrow," Shiro suggested.

"That sounds lovely," she responded.

"If you don't mind me asking, aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

"Well... to be completely honest, I fell in love with the piano when Lance played it for the first time. He even caught me one night trying to play. He was getting a late snack and I guess he had the same idea I had because he ended up teaching me a few basics."

Shiro prayed a silent thank you to the heavens. That explained why he saw them alone the other night.

"I wanted to try and practice what I had learned but when I opened the door you were already playing. You… it's like you were in a trance I… It was… like magic."

He gave her hand a little squeeze and smiled.

"Well I would call it more of a meltdown," he said. "Besides, if me playing piano is magic, what would you call what you just did to calm me?"

"The Call Of The Heart. Alteans do this when someone is in pain or distraught and can't have quick access to a healing pod. I'm strong enough to take you there but… seeing how you were holding your head…" her smile faded.

What she didn't tell him is that the Call Of The Heart could only work if the Altean performing the procedure and the patient had some form of emotional bond. And her success only confirmed what she was avoiding since Shiro came to comfort her a few days ago.

She has feelings for him. She wasn't ready to admit what those feelings were but she knew deep down that he heart was indeed calling out to Shiro.

Allura felt Shiro's grip loosen on her hand. he extended his hands towards the piano.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"I'm not too sure, there's a memory that is still very vivid in my head, I want to get it all out or else it might keep bothering me."

"Shiro..." she said with a bit of worry in her voice.

Hearing her say his name like that, like she wanted to protect him, made his heart skip a beat. He didn't want to worry her, specially after the episode he already had. But...

"I'll be okay" he said reassuringly. Shiro closed his eyes, took a breath and started playing the same song he played earlier*.

This time, Allura could hear everything clearly. Unlike the first time she heard him play, she knew that he was in total control of the situation. His fingers touched each silver key with such smoothness and precision that it felt like he was almost melting and fusing the notes together. Then Shiro did something she never would have expected.

" ** _Il existe un monde virtuel et différent,_**

(There's a world that exists, virtual and strange,)

 _ **où chaque seconde fait de nous des combattants,**_

(Where each second makes us warriors,)

 ** _notre seule espoir est de tout reprogrammer…_**

(Our only hope is to reprogram everything…)"

She listened as the Paladin progressed with the song. She never would have imagined hearing Shiro sing. His voice, deep, rich, glided on the walls and made its way to her ears, making her heart stir. This time, he made it to the end. He was glowing, relishing in this long lost sensation of being completely and unapologetically carefree. He looked down at Allura and the smile she saw on the young man's face was like nothing she had seen from him before.

"You must really love this song," she said, replacing a strand of his white hair.

"It was a memory from long ago, but a good one."

"I can tell." She laid her head on his shoulder. This really is a night of firsts, Shiro thought while resting his head on hers.

"What was the song about?"

"Five children who fate brought together and were given the chance to save the world."

Allura frowned. "Sounds eerily familiar".

"Doesn't it?" Shiro replied with a laugh.

She yawned, fatigue finally getting to her.

" I think we should both go to bed."

"You didn't tell me what the memory was," she tried.

Shiro smiled. The day had been long and yet the princess was still insisting on making sure he was okay. She had already done so much but still wanted to put his need of confession over her need of rest and replenishing her energy. He wouldn't allow it.

"Draining your energy to save me will get to you. If not now, it will later. I can always tell you another day."

Giving in, she nodded. Shiro gallantly helped the princess get to her feet and led her out of the piano room.

As they walked the empty halls towards Allura's quarters, Shiro took one last chance and took Allura's hand in his. She let out a small gasp when he first made contact but quickly relaxed when she realized what was going on. She instantly moved her small fingers at their place between his. They walked the rest of the way in silence, only stopping once they reached her door.

"Are you sure you will be okay?" Allura asked.

"Nothing a good night sleep can't fix," he replied with a smile.

They slowly let go of each other's hands and she opened her door.

"goodnight Shiro"

"goodnight…" he hesitated. Could he really call the princess by her first name? Sensing his hesitation, she nodded.

"Goodnight Allura" he whispered.

She closed the door and he was now left alone with his thoughts.

As he walked back to his room, Shiro placed his left hand on his chest, remembering Allura's touch. He didn't know if it was the Call Of The Heart, the memories or the fact that she touched him that was making him feel... alive. He felt in his body a new energy that he couldn't quite identify but that made him slightly confused and very calm.

On the other side of the door, Allura slid to the ground.

What just happened? She placed he still warm hand over her heart and could feel shiro's quintessence in her body. Or was it her own racing heart creating this illusion?

* * *

 **OKAY! whew! this is my longest chapter so far.**

 **Yes. Shiro can speak (and sing) in french in this fanfic. Hold onto your hats because this story isn't over yet!**

 **Again, don't hesitate to tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6: Bonding Moment

**Hey everyone! Sorry for going ghost on all of you, I'm alive and trying to just finish this semester in one piece hahahaha *cries in balmeran* yeaaaah a** **nyways! This chapter is not shallura centered (sorry) but IS important to the plot otherwise I wouldn't have it!**

 **At Shiro's request and with Lance's help, Hunk tries to make a pie. Pidge hangs out with them and somebody decides to join in...**

 **Open up your second tab and get ready for a trip down memory lane because the song for this chapter is You'll Be In My Heart by Phil Collins (yes the Tarzan soundtrack). Remember to look out for the star (*) to press play.**

 **The second song mentioned in this chapter is Guillotine By Jon Bellion. There won't be any stars for this one since nobody actually sings it but definitely check it out. Not only it's a great song, it will be making a comeback later on in the story...**

 **I do not own Voltron: Legendary Defenders nor the songs used for the purpose of this fanfic (could you imagine owning Disney?!).**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Bonding Moments

Keith walked through the castle to find the others. Shiro saw him training on his own that day and although he applauded him for his self-discipline, he did also talk to him about the importance of spending time with the other Paladins. "Often, the strongest bonds aren't made during a battle," he said. Taking his words to heart, Keith decided to try and apply them.

It seemed simple enough, at least in theory. Keith didn't socialize. In part because he didn't want to but mostly because he didn't know how. Despite his best intentions at making friends he never managed to fully comprehend the nuances of human interactions, leaving him in awkward situations where he would say the wrong thing or not say anything at all when he in fact needed to speak up.

Keith hears laughter coming from the kitchen. Fighting his instinct to walk the other way, he opened the door and saw Hunk, Lance and Pidge. Hunk and Lance had their upper arms covered in what looked like blue flour and Pidge was working on their laptop.

"Hey man!" Lance said. "You're just in time! We're about to make some blueberry pies and found some space flour, wanna try?"

Keith couldn't help but notice his more than usual cheery mood.

"They have blueberries in space?" Keith asked suspiciously.

"Not really," Hunk replied, "but they do have dried juniberries in this castle and let me tell you, despite this place being 10 000 years old, they're perfectly preserved and to die for!"

"Pies?" He then asked.

"Shiro apparently was craving some and it gives me an excuse to bake. Win-win situation!"

Keith wasn't too sure about it. But when he saw Lance's insisting smile, something inside him started stirring. Shaking off the feeling, he shrugged and made his way to the counter, taking off his gloves to put them in his pocket.

"Alright!" Lance shouted. "I'll get another bowl, we're having pies for desert tonight!"

Pidge, who stopped typing to look at the scene, couldn't help but wonder why Keith was suddenly down to try spending time with the team, specially while they weren't training or fighting. _Maybe Shiro gave him a pep talk_ , they thought as they looked back down at the screen.

Hunk started explaining the portions they needed to mix into their bowl. _This isn't so bad_ , Keith though as he started kneading the ingredients to create the dough for the pie crust. The boys placed the balls of dough on the side to let them rise and started working on the filling. Lance tried one of the juniberries and winced at its hard texture. Hunk promised that they only become edible once they absorbed the liquids for the filings, with the help of heavy mixing. As they mixed all the ingredients together, they noticed that Lance had taken his mixing bowl into his left arm and kept his mixing spoon in his right*. He was mixing and humming… almost like he was singing a lullaby to a child. Pidge lifted their head from the laptop to look at him moving across the floor.

"Oh he's in the zone," Pidge whispered with a smile.

"Wait this isn't the first time he does this?" Keith asked in a hushed tone.

"It happens all the time," Hunk answered, "especially when he's doing something that reminds him of home."

"He's letting his guard down," Keith replied. This was unusual, Lance was always so... confident, charismatic. He had never seen the blue Paladin so... blue.

"That means he trusts us," Pidge told him. "And in this moment he trusts you too, Keith."

Keith looked at Lance. He was mixing and walking in a steady rhythm, singing to himself in a low tone. The whole scene made him realize how little he actually knew about him. The blue Paladin looked so relaxed and carefree that it was almost painful in contrast to their usual "rivalry". Keith didn't realize that he had stopped mixing to listen to the soft voice of Lance singing.

 _"Come stop your crying i_ _t will be alright,_

 _Just take my hand a_ _nd hold it tight._

 _I will protect you f_ _rom all around you,_

 _I will be here d_ _on't you cry..."_

"Why is he singing a Tarzan song?" Keith asked.

"He grew up with like a bazillion siblings and relatives… wait. How do you know it's a Tarzan song?" Pidge asked suddenly.

Lance stopped singing, distracted by Pidge's sudden change of tone in their voice. The trio looked at Keith intensely, waiting for him to reply. All the boy did was attempt to hide his blushing cheeks while still mixing his pie filling.

"Wait what did I miss?" Lance asked.

"Apparently Keith is a Disney fan?" Hunk whispered, still shocked by the discovery.

"Keith?" Lance tried.

"So what if I am?" he replied with a defensive tone. "It's not a big deal!"

But despite Keith's best attempt at dismissing the whole thing, Pidge wasn't ready to let this slip up go.

"Oh but it is: karaoke battles will never be the same, we could create even teams now!"

"Now," Hunk hummed, "the real question is: _can_ you sing?"

"Twenty dollars sais that he can."

"I refuse" Lance interjected.

"Why? Chicken?" Pidge said, their lips now raised to a smirk.

"He can't be good at everything! He's already the best pilot _and_ fighter so don't tell me he can sing on top of that!"

Silence. Everyone was now staring at Lance who had placed his mixing bowl back on the counter. Realizing what he had just said, Lance's expression switched from pissed off to embarrassed. He sighed heavily to cool down his increasingly burning cheeks and switched the filling bowl for his dough and started applying flour directly on the counter.

 _This isn't how things were supposed to go_ , Keith thought. _Why did I have to say the wrong thing? Lance shouldn't be mad, this wasn't supposed to be akward, damnit!_

"I'm calling the out the law of Schrodinger's cat."

All eyes were back on the red Paladin. Hunk's jaw dropped, Pidge's face gleamed and Lance bursted out laughing. He was folded in half, tears streaming from his face. In an attempt to wipe them, he got flour all over his cheeks.

"This has gotten way out of control," Hunk declared, "I vote yes for Schrodinger's cat and yes for finally finishing the pies!"

Lance was still laughing when he put his thumbs up in approval.

 _Well at least Lance seems happy_ , Keith thought.

* * *

"Keith?"

"Hmm?"

"How do you know about Schrodinger's cat?"

"I read a lot believe it or not."

"Is that also how you knew we wouldn't die that day? When you dived down that cliff to rescue Shiro?"

He thought about his answer before finally replying. "I think I was just being reckless that day."

Lance chuckles. Silence.

The pies had been a success. Allura and Coran could't stop talking about how it reminded them of Altean pastries and decided to keep some for the next day. Shiro didn't talk at all, his tongue was too busy memorizing the taste he had forgotten after spending so much time in space. Nobody mentioned the singing incident, which made Keith happy. Despite all that, they couldn't escape their dishes duty that night.

"Keith?"

"Now what?" Keith asks.

"Why the mullet? I mean, I tease you and all that stuff but… is it just because you like it or because of something?"

Keith wasn't as quick to answer that question. Despite what everyone thought, his hair length was more than a fashion statement. This was the first time anyone bothered asking him about it. Should he tell Lance? Would he laugh if he knew the truth?

"If you don't wanna tell me it's okay, we all have bones in our closets."

"The expression is _squeletons_ in the closet, doofus."

"BUT, mister I-know-every-song-in-the-universe-apparently, the song goes 'there's bones in my closet, but you hang stuff anyways'"

Keith looked at Lance with wide eyes.

"And if you have nightmares…"

"We'll dance on the bed?"

"Wait you know that song?" They both yelled.

"It one of my favorites" Keith admitted. "I know it forward and backwards. I'm surprised you know it. "

"Damn! No way!" He shouted as they kept cleaning the dishes. "I saw him in concert twice, I swear it's a soul cleanser. My older sister took me the first time as a surprise for my birthday and the second time I went on my own." The words were out before he could take them back. He didn't want Keith to know about that last detail but it was too late: what was said was said.

"Why? Couldn't get a date?" Keith asked half mockingly.

Lance took a deep breath. He could tell Keith but he also didn't want his pity.

"It' a long story," he simply answered.

Keith looked at Lance, the shine from his eyes had vanished. He then looked at the pile of dishes they still had to clean. "We got time," he said, "but… it's okay, I won't push you." He gave Lance a kind smile and focused at the task ahead of them. It was enough to get Lance thinking about his decision. Keith never baked. He never hung out with him, or anyone, outside of the battlefield or of a group meeting. So to spend most the afternoon with him and the others (and not destroying each other)… maybe…

"My date never showed up." Keith looked at Lance. "I bought the tickets for him, thinking that he would like it as much as I did. I still love the song, the whole album but… I just can't sing it anymore."

"I'm sorry," Keith said in a hushed tone.

Lance shrugged, finally rinsing the plate he had in his hands and putting it on the drying rack. They cleaned up the rest of the dishes in silence.

"Whoever did that to you is really missing out." Lance jumped at the sudden statement of the red Paladin. They looked at each other for a while and finally, Lance decided that the moment was turning into something he wasn't quite ready for.

"Are you trying to flirt with me?" He asked, his usual smirk returning at its rightful place.

Keith flicked his fingers at Lance, spraying some water on his face. "You're terrible you know that?"

As Shiro walked by, he heard laughter coming from the kitchen and smiled. Finally, the two boys seemed to be genuinely bonding.

* * *

 **TADAA! A little shorter than usual.**

 **Not familiar with Schrodigner's cat? Let me make a VERY brief summary. Schrodigner places a cat and a container filled with poison inside a box and then closes the box. Until you open the box to find the truth, you have to assume that the cat is both dead by poisoning and alive. Same with Keith singing: until he decideds to actually perform, we have to assume that he can and can't sing.**

 **The next chapter will be a mini-chapter dedicated to Coran Coran the gorgeous man then it's back to our regular Shallura programming I promise!**

 **Again, please feel free to comment!**


	7. Chapter 7: Guardian

**Hello everyone! So it's my birthday today and everyone should celebrate and that means a WHOLE NEW CHAPTER BEFORE MY BIRTHDAY IS OFFICIALLY OVER!**

 **As promised, this chapter puts our favorite gorgeous man in the spotlight! It was supposed to be a mini-chapter but... creative juices were flowing.**

 **Why, out of all the Alteans available, was Coran placed in the sleeping pods with Allura?**

 **There is no musical refrences for this chapter but there is a flashback so _when it's in italics, read it in Allura's voice._ There is no Altean equivalent to months so I just used the word months. **

**I don't own Voltron: Legendary Defenders.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Guardian**

The team was wheezing, completely out of breath from the training exercise. For the first time, they passed the Altean warrior level team exercise and won against the gladiator robots with just minutes to spare. Due to his military background, Shiro was the only one who had a better chance at succeeding from the very start. But he was no fool: a chain is only as strong as its weakest link and if they were to one day defeat Zarkon, he had to make sure that they all got stronger as individuals and as a team.

"Great job Paladins!" Allura's voice shouted over the intercom as Coran walked in with some refreshments. "It took a little longer than I expected but you finally did it!"

"Does this mean that we're done for today?" Hunk asked as he massaged his legs to ease the pain.

Allura, who had made her way down to congratulate the team, stepped into the training deck.

"Yes Hunk. It also means that Coran lost his bet," she added while looking at the Altean. The Paladins turned to look at Coran whose eyes were shooting darts at the princess.

"Princess I don't think this is the best time to…"

"Wait what bet?" Lance interrupted.

"We placed a bet to see how long it would take for you to defeat the warrior level training as a team," Allura answered. "He bet 4 months and I bet 3. And since I won…"

"What does he have to do?" Shiro asked suspiciously.

"He has to go against the warrior level training on his own."

Everyone looked at Allura stunned.

"You can't be serious," Hunk started.

"This is a joke," Lance said half mockingly.

"Princess I would advise against it," Pidge added.

As the trio tried to reason with Princess Allura, Shiro noticed that Keith hadn't spoken. "Keith, you haven't said a word. What are you thinking about?"

"Well, " Keith answered, "if king Alfor froze Coran with Princess Allura….. isn't it because he knew that Coran would be able to protect her if needed?"

Shiro looked at Keith then at Coran. What the red Paladin said was true. It only made the situation scarier.

"Princess please…" Coran tried.

"Don't you _princess please_ me, Coran. Besides, you're due for a little training yourself."

The Paladins and Allura soon found themselves in the observation room, looking at Coran who was standing in the middle of the training deck while holding a staff in his right hand no longer than his forearm.

"I'm not too sure about this," Hunk whispered.

"I understand," Allura told him kindly, "but Keith was absolutely right: my father wouldn't have chosen Coran to be placed in the pods alongside me if he wasn't able to protect me."

She pressed a button on the control pannel and five gladiator robots emerged from the ground, circling Coran. Their faces turned from worry to shock when they saw the staff turn into a double edge sword longer than he was. The first gladiator lunged towards Coran but he quickly dodged the attack and the gladiator was sliced in half before it even had the time to fight back.

One down, four to go.

The other gladiators started shooting at Coran but he started whirling his weapon in his hand so quickly that the shots were flying off him and into the walls. One of the gladiators decided to separate itself from the groups to attack him from behind while the others kept firing. Thinking that it could use the blind spot to attack the Altean was to no avail: Coran ducked, making the shots fired towards him hitting the gladiator behind him and fall to the ground.

Two down, three to go.

The gladiators were machines conceived to calculate moves in order to help the trainee work on its weaknesses. Seeing how the two other gladiators didn't make it because of Coran's speed and ability to calculate his opponents' movements, the gladiators changed approach by activating their swords and attacking him directly.

Up on the observation deck, nobody talked. Shiro looked at the other Paladins who were stunned into silence and then at Allura. Her face spoke of total joy. She was the only one who wasn't worried about Coran.

"Princess, I wish I was as relaxed as you are."

She switched her gaze from the training deck to the black Paladin.

"I do not know about fate, but I do believe that this time, the ancients must have conspired for our paths to cross."

* * *

 _Coran grew up in a modest family and it was his innovation that got the attention of the Altean High Education committee. He got a once in a lifetime opportunity to study in the royal Altean school. He met my father when he was still prince Alfor on the first day of class and they became inseparable. So it's not shocking that despite the fact that my father was always gone to fight or create alliances, he would leave his most trusted friend to keep an eye on me._

The Appointment of Guardianship is a small, intimate ceremony that involves a group of five candidates that have been selected by the royal couple to become a royal child's guardian until they either ascended on the throne, got married or completed the celebration on their age of maturity. Although the candidates are selected by the king and queen, the final choice belonged to the prince or princess. That day, the candidates, their families, the royal council and the royal family gathered in a small banquet hall to proceed with the ceremony. The five candidates lined up in front of the royal family, dressed in their best attires. Although they were all physically different, they had met every single requirement for this important and prestigious position.

 _My father had chosen quite a few qualified Alteans to become my guardian, but I had my heart set out for a particular one who was not among them._

"Father, none of these Alteans will do I'm afraid," a younger Allura said.

"Well Princess," King Alfor replied, somewhat surprised, "they all exceeded the requirements, have studied in the best institutions of Altea and come from respected families. Did you perhaps have a candidate in mind?"

"Yes. I want Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe to become my guardian."

The hall became quiet. All eyes turned towards the Altean in question who was standing, as always, to the right and a few steps behind the royal couple."

"Allura," The queen started, "would you explain to everyone why you chose Coran?"

"I will as soon as all the candidates answer my question." Allura looked at Coran and invited him to lineup with the others. He left his position behind the royal couple to join the other candidates, unable to avoid the whispers of disbelief and dissaproval. Everyone waited patiently to see what would come out of the princess' mouth.

"What would you do if I were to fall ill of the blues?"

Everyone laughed at the question. The blues was a very common illness amongst Altean and the answer seemed quite obvious. One by one the candidates answered that they would give Allura juneberry syrup. Then it was Coran's turn to answer.

"I wouldn't give the Princess juneberry syrup." The unexpected answer was enough to make everyone stop laughing. "Over the years that I've been at the royal family's side, I've noticed that most children, including Princess Allura, didn't respond positively to the syrup. It either made their quintessence unstable to the point where it's dangerous or they became extremely sleepy. But if you put two juneberry flower petals into a cup of warm water, the dose is strong enough to recreate all the benefits of the syrup without the negative side effects."

The entire crowd was stunned. For years, Alteans believed that the shift in bodily quintessence and the heavy sleeping were side effects of the blues that only affected children.

"Your highness," one of the members of the high council said, "we know you are very close to Coran but he is not one of the candidates. You must follow protocol."

"If you had done your research prior to the ceremony, you would know that there is absolutely no protocol breaching on my behalf. Coran knows the diplomacy, etiquette and needs related to a member of the royal family just as well as any of these candidates, if not better. All candidates are required to train in the royal army for an entire decaphoebe before officially beginning their duties. By answering correctly, Coran demonstrated his attention to detail and care in a way that no ammount of training could have prepared any of the candidates. He was the reason why everyone was at peace despite the fact that I had caught the worst case of the blues my parents had ever witnessed. He is the only one I could truly trust with my own life if something were to happen to father and mother."

 _Everyone was stunned, there was nothing more to say. My parents had no other choice but to accept my decision._

* * *

"Coran took the royal position, began to train up to the Altean warrior levels in order to fully accomplish his new duties and has been my guardian ever since," Allura said with a fond smile. "It's difficult to not have my father around but to be quite honest, if Coran wasn't here with me I don't know if I would have found the inner strength to fight against Zarkon."

Shiro, looked down at the Altean man who was now down to two… no one gladiator. Strength, agility, resourcefulness, all qualities that the Garrisson looked for. But this was at a level beyond his comprehension. There was something else in the way Coran attacked. Maybe it was because he was one of the only Alteans left. Maybe it was because he had sworn to protect the princess with his own life. Maybe it's because King Alfor trusted him and he wanted to be worthy of that trust.

The last gladiator fell to the ground, a clean diagonal cut from the left hip to its opposite shoulder. For a split second, no one said a word, they looked at him in complete awe. The moment he accepted to become Allura's guardian, he had chosen to accompany her through whatever life threw her way. He had seen and live the war first hand, he had probably gotten into the pod voluntarily and by doing so, made the greatest sacrifice imaginable: to stay by the side of his best friend's child and be wiling and ready to wake up into an uncertain future.

* * *

 **Look guys-gals-non-gender-conforming I am sorry this chapter ends like this because if I wrote one more word I don't think my heart would be ready to handle it.**

 **Feel free to let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8: Twilight Dancer

**Hello everyone! Hope you are all doing well and drinking lots of water because hydration is important for the body.**

 **Special shout out if you're still reading this story: your comments and just receiving a notification that you guys like and/or follow my fanfic makes my heart all mushy inside! Also a huge shout out to turtelly who helped me out with the editing for this chapter! XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

 **I would like to say that although a lot of you commented on how you like the pace and sweetness of the story... it's about to get dark (not this chapter, it's all fluff). I can't say how dark yet. The sunshine will always be there but prepare for some rain.**

 **In this chapter there will be two songs. the first one is Tourner La Page by Zaho (although the song is in french, just imagine that it's in Altean for the sake of the story) and the second one is Angel Craddle by Hoshina Utau, a character from the anime series Shugo Chara. Look out for the stars! (*)**

 **I do not own Voltron: Legendary Defenders.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8: Twilight Dancer**

After tossing and turning in her bed for over a varga, princess Allura gave up on sleep and decided to switch tactics. She slipped into her night robe, making sure to not wake up the sleeping mice, and made her way out of her private quarters. She was slowly starting to feel the weight of waking up in an unknown future and mostly alone. Her thoughts and worries were taking over her nights. Some nights she slept, others she was afraid to see the nightmares that were waiting for her in the dark. As she walked the familiar path that led to the private ballroom, she couldn't help but to think of the Paladins. They were as lost as she was: thrown into a war they didn't even know was going on and without knowing how long it will last. And yet, they kept marching to the beat of an unfamiliar drum with courage, perseverance and determination. They weren't Altean but she has learned to consider these humans as her new family.

The main ballroom was on the lower level of the castle and was the one typically used for public Altean customs: it was easier to access and three times larger than the private ballroom reserved for royal family gatherings. Allura opened the doors and was welcomed by the light of the stars and galaxies visible from the giant window at the back of the room. Blue, gold and silver tiles created the complex mosaic of a three petaled flower on the floor. The princess took a deep breath, recalling the many parties held in this part of the castle. She removed her night robe and placed it near the window. Walking towards the center of the room, she took off he right earring and threw it in the air. It started to float mid air and emitted a soft purple light. Soon, a soft melody came out of the earring, playing from the memories of the Altean princess*. She stretched out her muscles and gathered herself in the middle of the dance floor. Remembering the movements to her favorite choreography, she danced under the twilight.

Shiro's intuition led him to parts of the castle he hadn't explored yet. Unable to sleep, he decided to walk through the halls, secretly hoping that the princess would also be wandering. As the memories of the past few days played in his mind, he couldn't help but think of the feeling he had when he held Allura's hand in his. She always behaved like a princess, a warrior, a fearless woman ready to fight and give up her life to save the universe. But that night, when she found him in the piano room and he walked her back to her room, there was something else in her eyes: worry, peace and even… _desire_.

His eyes quickly spotted a pair of golden french doors. It was larger and taller than the other doors of the castle, covered with Altean symbols expertly painted on them. Shiro carefully pushed one of the doors open and stepped inside the room.

His breath was caught in his throat when he realized what he was witnessing: in the middle of the room was a silhouette that belonged to none other than the Altean princess. She was wearing a spaghetti strapped, knee length lavender dress that flowed and echoed the movements of her body. He wasn't sure where the music came from, most likely from that purple light next to her. The song was in an alien language he couldn't understand.

He didn't need to.

This was a side of the princess Shiro wasn't sure that he was even supposed to witness but he couldn't take his eyes off her. She moved effortlessly, stretching her body, her facial expression torn, her jumps as flawless as her landing, she moved and twirled again and again until… she froze. Allura stared at Shiro, her breathing heavy. They kept staring at each other until finally she grabbed the purple light, plunging the room into silence. "What are you doing here?" Allura asked as she put the earring back on her right ear.

Realizing what the princess asked him a question, he snapped back into reality, answering while his cheeks were turning crimson, "I saw the doors and decided to see what was hiding on the other side… I'm sorry I just… I didn't mean to pry, I…" He looked away, unable to hold her stare any longer. Allura saw how the whole situation was making Shiro lose his composure, which was surprising to her. He always seemed so grounded but here and now, it was different. It was like the night she first heard him sing. Allura had met her fair share of suitors before the war and none of them acted the way Shiro was. They had all acted with grand bravado and had put on airs in an attempt to seduce her.

Shiro was doing the exact opposite. He was vulnerable. He was paying attention to her and her only. The way he had looked at her.

The way he had _looked_ at her...

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I shouldn't be here... I'll leave…"

"No," she said a little too quickly. Shiro looked up at the princess. She reached out her hand to the black Paladin and smiled, hoping that her gesture was inviting enough. Shiro looked at the hand and back at the princess. He hesitated at first but finally, shaking his head in disbelief, he took it and let her drag him. "It's alright Shiro," Allura said while leading Shiro towards the window, "I needed to take a break regardless."

"No, it's not alright. Maybe you didn't want to be seen, wanted intimacy and... but I couldn't stop looking…" His face was getting redder as he spoke. "It was like... magic." Allura looked at the black Paladin. She had admired him from afar for so long but these past few days revealed a side of Shiro she had never seen from other men.

"That sounds oddly familiar doesn't it," Allura replied with a small laugh, "I guess now we're even. Sure it was unexpected, but it wasn't necessarily bad." She put on her night robe before inviting him to sit down next to her. She grabbed his hand again and their fingers interlocked like it was always meant to be that way. They sat down and looked out at the universe. Allura finally decided to break the silence. "I've been having a hard time falling asleep lately. Probably because I'm worried about what Zarkon might try next. When I realized that walking around stopped working, I decided to try dancing."

"Does that work?" Shiro asked.

"It's my first attempt so I'll have to wait and see. I wasn't anticipating any side effects," Allura replied with a grin on her face.

"Like I said, I didn't mean to pry."

"And like I said, it's alright." She looked at the Paladin. He was looking at her, his gaze was tender, his white bangs always in his face. Then she looked down at their hands till intertwined.

"Is it a problem?" She heard Shiro asked. He shook their joined hands to show her what he meant. "No, it's fine," she replied," it's… perfect." A small smiled made its way across her lips. "I haven't felt so at peace in a long time." Since before the war even started, she thought. If Shiro could read minds, he would know how touch starved she was. This gave her an idea. She looked into Shiro's eyes."Can I ask you for a favor? You don't have to agree if you don't want to."

"I'm sure it's not that bad," Shiro answered.

"Can I sit on your lap?" she asked casually, swooping all of her hair over her left shoulder.

Shiro tilted his head to the side. "Excuse me?" He asked. Did he hear her right? Allura wanted to sit on him? His insides were on high alert, trying to understand where this somewhat very intimate request came from. Allura repeated the question and made sure to separate every word. "Can. I. Sit. On. Your. Lap?"

This is a trap, Shiro thought. Where did this question even come from? is it because we're holding hands? His head started to move up and down and by the time he realized what he was doing, it was too late.

He was nodding.

Allura smiled, let go of Shiro's hand and placed herself over Shiro's crossed legs. His body reacted instinctively and his legs slightly parted, ultimately bringing the princess' back to his chest. She tilted her head backwards and reached out for Shiro's arms. Seeing what she was trying to do, he wrapped his arms around her. Finally, she let go of the breath she didn't even know she was holding in. She felt so warm, maybe it was because of all the dancing, maybe it was because he couldn't quite hide the quickening pace of his heart.

"Allura, it's not that I don't like this, but this is the most unusual favor anyone has ever asked me to do." She couldn't help but to laugh. He loved the sound her laugh. "In Altea, individuals who want to strengthen their emotional bond would often do this. To take a break intertwined with another person was a sign of deep trust and brought comfort in ways that no Altean technology could quite surpass."

"Are you saying that you wish to bond with me? You do know that I'm not a lion, right?" Shiro asked with a hint of teasing in his voice. She chuckled. "I am saying that I trust you and… yes, maybe in a way I am trying to bond."

Shiro's grip tightened around the princess. If this was a trap, he was more than happy to fall into it. They stared out of the window, looking at the stars pass by. "Can I ask you for a favor?" Shiro asked.

"Oh so it's your turn now?" she replied. "What does Shiro want from me, I wonder."

"Takashi."

Silence. "What?"

"Takashi. My full name is Takashi Shirogane. At the Garrison they called me Shiro. If I get to call you by name, you should be able to do so as well."

She thought about it. "Say your name again?"

"Ta-ka-shi."

"Ta-ka-shi. Takashi. I like it," she said with a smile, "Takashi… was that the favor you were going to ask me?"

"No," he realized he got side tracked, laughed and answered, "I wanted to hear you sing. I'm kinda curious to hear what Altean songs sound like."

"I don't think you would want to hear that."

"Why is that? Is your voice that bad?"

"No it's just… it's different from the way you and Lance and Pidge seem to be singing. When you sing, it's like listening to a story. Traditional Altean songs have no words in them. It's... different."

"Different doesn't mean bad, Allura. I won't insist but if your singing is as good as your dancing, you should consider an intergalactic tour." She laughed. Allura couldn't remember the last time she laughed so much. Being in Shiro's arm made her feel safe. It reminded her of home. Taking the earring off her right ear, she threw it in the air. it started to glow. a soft melody came out of the purple light. She took a deep breath and started to sing.

But this wasn't like Shiro ever imagined. Allura's voice had two tones, as if her body possessed two sets of vocal chords. It was sweet like a lullaby, singing along to the music coming out of her earring made his heart swell. And as she sang under the twilight, a single thought crossed his mind.

Shiro couldn't deny it anymore. He had fallen head over heels for the woman he was holding onto.


	9. Chapter 9: Thawing Ice

**I can smell the holidays! I'm also participating in the #shalluraholidays project and I'll be publishing her on FFN and alson on my *NEW AND SHINY* Ao3 account (same username if you wish to stalk me there).**

 **This chapter takes place some time after season 1 episode 9, Crystal Venom. Refresher: King Alfor's AI get corrupted and Princess Allura has no other choice than to destroy her father's AI.**

 **This pushes her over the tipping point.**

 **For those who can't differentiate the mice (neither can I let's be honest here!) according to the wikipedia fanpage:**

 **\- Platt is the biggest, yellow mice,**

 **\- Chulatt is the smallest with blue fur and blue eyes,**

 **\- Plachu has blue fur and red eyes,**

 **\- Chuchule has pink fur and red eyes.**

 **The s** **ong for this chapter is You'll Be in My Heart from the Tarzan soundtrack. Look out for the star (*) !**

 **I do not own Voltron: Legendary Defenders.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Thawing Ice**

The mice had been around Allura long enough to know that she hated to overwork Coran so they went to get the only other person they knew that could help her. Running through the aeration system of the castle , Chuchule and Plachu made their way towards Shiro's room.

The black Paladin was in a deep sleep. It was the third time this week he had that dream. It wasn't a flashback from his time as a Galra prisoner, thank the ancients, but that didn't stop him from being so worried. The blue light, the Altean markings on that woman's face, the deep calming voice …

 _Call to her, call to her, call to her…_

Why did she look so familiar?

Shiro's dream was interrupted by the frantic squeaks of the two smaller mice who had made it to his room and were now trying to get the black Paladin's attention.

"Slow down, slow down," Shiro said while rubbing the sleep away from his eyes, "what's going on?" His face wet from question to worry when he finally understood what got the two mice so frantic.

 _"Allura is not okay, she needs help."_

* * *

 _"Ever since she destroyed her father's AI, she hasn't slept at all. The guilt keeps her awake. She doesn't talk to us about it but we know that with everything else that happened, it took her over the edge of what she could bear."_

He didn't bother knocking on the door. When he walked in he saw a ball of blankets on the floor next to the bed, shaking uncontrollably.

Shiro's heart shattered.

He knelt down, gently putting the mice on the floor and placed a hand on the soft mass. "Allura," Shiro whispered, "Allura it's me…" She emerged from the pile to see who was talking to her. Blue, swollen eyes met grey and worried eyes. Shiro opened his arms. Allura froze. She stared at him, remembering what he had told her quintents ago.

 _If you ever just need to let it all out, let me know..._

She couldn't break down, she had to keep it together in the name of Voltron. In the name of the universe. She woke up ten thousand years later, leading a group of young humans into a fight no one, not even her, signed up for.

 _But please don't keep it inside..._

She trusted Shiro, she hasn't known him for long but she knew they had built a bond that couldn't be explained. He looked so worried. She was so tired. The sleepless nights, trying to make herself exhausted, the nightmares that plagued her. She didn't want to reach out to him, not like this, not when she was falling apart. But...

 _It will destroy you._

She reached out for him but her body gave up, Allura physically could not move. Her tears flowed down her face, blinding her completely.

She was scared.

Shiro moved closer, gently wrapping his arms around her into a warm embrace.

Sensing the safety of Shiro's arms, she cried, muffling her screams in his chest. Allura cried for her father, her mother, her family, for her home that now and forever ruined and left for intergalactic history, for the fear of a future after the war against Zarkon, She cried for the pain in her chest that nothing could truly heal.

"I'm…. s… sorry I…. I couldn't sleep and… and… and…,"she whispered while choking on her words.

"Shhhh…" Shiro whispered in her ear, provoking a new wave of tears.

Shiro held onto her until he felt her body getting colder. he looked down to her and realized that a thin layer of crystals was forming on her body. Seeing this, the mice pulled on the heavy blanket as hard as they could. " _When an Altean goes through intense trauma, their bodies form a barrier. Sometimes, they freeze to death because the pain is too much to bear",_ the mice explained. Seeing what the mice were doing, Shiro held the princess with one hand and used the other to wrap their bodies and form a cocoon of heat.

She held onto him, trying to focus on his breathing, trying to avoid the ice crystals from spreading. She couldn't. for the first time since she had awoken, panic completely took over her. Shiro could hear her breathing shorten and he knew he needed to act fast if he didn't want her to faint or freeze completely. _If only I could do the call of the heart_ , he thought. He did the second best thing.*

 ** _Come stop your crying, It will be alright,_**

 ** _Just take my hand, and hold it tight._**

 ** _I will protect you from all around you,_**

 ** _I will be here don't you cry..._**

Upon hearing his voice, her breathing steadied. Tears still flowing down her cheeks, she listened to the soothing voice of the black Paladin.

And then the unexpected happen.

A soft blue light emerged from Shiro's chest. The light started to cover his body then made its way to the princess, engulfing them in a warm cocoon of quintessence. Shiro kept singing and eventually, Allura stopped crying, her breathing and heartbeat returning to a steady pace. The light diminished and returned to Shiro's chest, turning into a small shining light before disappearing.

Silence. He looked down at the princess, passing his thumb under her eyes to wipe away her tears. She looked up to him. "I'm so scared," she whispered. Hearing herself say it made it more real than she wanted it to be. Shiro carefully moved her white locks away from her face, tucking them behind her ear. He layed a gentle kiss on her forehead, "It's okay to be scared. But one thing you are not is alone." She crawled in deeper into his embrace. As he rubbed her back with circular motions, a though passed Shiro's mind.

What about Coran?

* * *

Shiro walked through the castle towards Coran's quarters, Platt and Chulatt on his shoulders. He didn't want to leave the princess alone but he assured her that he would come back as soon as he made sure that the Altean was okay. Shiro never visited Coran in his quarters, yet alone at such late hours, but he often reminded them where he and the Paladins could find him "in case anyone would ever need anything." That night, Shiro needed to make sure Coran was okay. Because not only did Allura lose her father, Coran lost one of his oldest and best friends.

Of all the things he expected, he wasn't expecting to see Hunk in the hallways. "Hunk? What are you doing up so late?" Shiro asked.

Hunk hesitated at first to answer. He sighed before finally answering. "Honestly Shiro, I was worries for Coran. I know that the princess lost her father but after what Keith said… about Alfor trusting Coran to protect her… And her story about choosing Coran to be her guardian... They must have shared a strong bond."

Shiro nodded. "How is he?"

"He's finally sleeping. He should be okay with some rest. But man, I never want to see him this sad ever again."

Something in the young man's tone spoke of lived experiences. Hunk rarely talked about himself but that night, his eyes and his actions did all the talking he needed. Shiro pulled the yellow Paladin into his arms. Hunk didn't refuse the hug. "Thank you Hunk, you really helped out big time tonight." It wasn't often that Shiro complimented him directly so the praises we well received. "Anytime," he replied. Pulling away, he added "I'm going to the kitchen to get him some water and something to eat for when he wakes up." Shiro smiled. "That's a great idea, I'll come with you."

As they fixed the plates, Shiro explained that the mice came to get him when they realized Princess Allura wasn't doing okay. They both agreed to spend the night with the Alteans in case their situations worsened. Platt and Chulatt stayed with Hunk: since they knew more about Altean bodies than the humans, they would give him any information necessary. They wished each other a good night and went their separate ways.

When Shiro entered the princess' room, she was still in the same spot he had left her on her bed. He looked through her closet and found some extra blankets, laying them one over the other before crawling into bed with her. He already felt like he was breaking too many boundaries but he also didn't want her to freeze over. Sensing the heat coming out of Shiro's body, Allura snuggled closer to the black Paladin.

"Thank you... for coming back," she whispered."I know the cold must be bothersome..."

"Allura," Shiro whispered, "stop worrying. You help me when I wasn't okay, now it's my turn to help you, okay?" She nodded. "That thing you did on my forehead, what was it?" Shiro's mind locked in on the very moment he pressed his lips of the princess's forehead. Blushing, he answered "a kiss? It's a way to show affection... when words can't... I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable..."

"No it's okay," she quickly replied, "it's just... Could you... maybe do it again?" He couldn't help but to smile at the request. He moved her hair away from her face and placed a gentle kiss right above the center of her crown. She rested her head in the crook of his neck, taking in his scent. It was unfamiliar to her but still comforting.

The nightmares made Allura wake up twice that night and every time, Shiro talked and sang to her until her breathing steadied and she fell back asleep in his arms.

* * *

 **This chapter is one of the main reasons I started this whole fanfic. I felt like the show didn't give us the chance to see Allura take in how traumatic her situation truly is. Add that to the "strong black woman" trope and you've got yourself a whole lot of not so healthy representation of mental health for POC. Anyways, that was my 2 cents, tell me what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10: Planet Unus

**Happy (belated) new year everyone! May this year be better than the previous and remember that baby steps towards your goals ARE STILL STEPS!**

 **This chapter happens sometime between s2e8 (When Keith goes through the trials of Marmora and finds out he's half Galra) and s2e9 (when the team goes to rescue Slav from the high security prison)**

 **There is a musical reference in this chapter but it only lasts a fraction of a second. If you want to look it up, the song is I Can't Help Falling In Love With You. It was originally sung by Elvis Presley but I recommend you also check out the 21 Pilots version and The Book Of Life movie version. Look outfor the star! (*)**

 **Again, I do not own Voltron: Legendary Defenders.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Planet Unus**

Pidge found Coran working on the main deck, calculating the amount of time and the best trajectory for their next mission. "Hey Coran, how are you feeling?" They asked while sitting down next to him.

"Much better thanks to everyone," he replied. "I… I kinda underestimated how much energy the war is asking from me," the Altean added, "but… I'll be okay, with time." After King Alfor's AI got destroyed, Coran had done his best to quickly get back on his feet and hide his exhaustion and hurt from everyone. But he had given the team quite a scare when he collapsed out of fatigue during a team meeting a few days ago. He was put on medical rest and everyone worked to cut down and even eliminate any work the castle could need to help him rest as much as possible. Despite their best efforts, Coran couldn't stay in bed for long, claiming that isolation wasn't good for him and that he needed to do something. That didn't stop Allura and the Paladins from making sure that he takes care of himself.

Pidge nodded. "Is there anything I could help you with?"

"Actually, yes. I need to double check on the engines so that I know of any pieces we might need next time we go to the space mall. Want to tag along?" The green Paladin's eyes gleamed. They always loved going to the engine room and trying to understand Altea's advanced technology.

Unfortunately for Pidge, that lesson would have to wait another day.

Just as the Altean was finishing his calculations, the alarms blared through the castle and the red light started flashing in the main deck. Pidge jumped to their feet. "What's happening?" They asked as they ran to their station. The other Paladins quickly joined them and waited to be debriefed. Princess Allura was the last one to enter. "Coran who sent the distress signal?" She asked while making her way to the podium. She froze in her tracks when she read the words displayed in Altean. "Princess what's going on?" Shiro asked. But the Altean was in complete shock, whatever information was flashing in front of her got the princess and Coran paralyzed with fear.

"Coran!" She yelled out with a shaking voice. "Confirm what the message is saying!" He took a deep breath and read the Altean words out loud.

 _"When the light appears during your darkest hour, call out to it."_

"What does it even mean?" Hunk asked. Allura turned around, her expression different from her usual battle stare. It was torn, angry, afraid.

"It means that planet Unus in under Galra Attack, and no matter what happens to us, THIS PLANET CANNOT, under ANY circumstances, fall to the Galra. Our very lives depend on it!" The whole team was taken aback by the princess' tone.

"Paladins, to your lions!" Shiro yelled out. They all came out of their shock and ran to their loading pods. Shiro walked towards the princess. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "This situation looks pretty serious, are you sure you'll be fine?" He asked. Allura looked at him, his eyes narrowed with worry. "I'll have to be," she responded with a small smile. What choice did she have? What choice did any of them have really? The Galra clearly wasn't going to wait for them to be ready and they had to keep going forward despite everything that was going on inside them.

And Shiro understood. "Don't worry Shiro, we'll help each other," Coran said while patting his back. Shiro nodded and ran towards his loading pod. The Paladins were just getting ready to leave when Shiro ran to his seat in the black lion. "Let's go team!" He shouted with determination in his voice.

From far, Unus looked like a ball of neon explosion, spots of different colors covered the planet's surface. "This planet's color is straight out of a 90's girl magazine!" Lance noticed with a small laugh. "According to my data," Hunk added, "the population… resemble what we consider fairies?! Their weaponry and technology is powered by a form of white quintessence native to the planet."

Pidge was looking over the information in their lion and noticed something odd. "Princess, why is this planet's data coming from the myths and legends database rather than the intergalactic glossary?"

"I'll explain later. Focus on defeating the Galra army and protecting civilians." The Galra ships came into sight within the planet's stratosphere, shooting at the ground. "Hunk, details?" Shiro asked as they started attacking the ships. "There's nothing there: no palace, no underground system, nothing! Maybe they're trying to make a hole big enough to extract the quintessence from the planet's core?"

"From the looks of it, if they keep it up it could destroy the planet," Keith realized, noticing how the planet had started fracturing the same way the Balmera did.

"Okay team, destroy the main ships into small pieces, we don't want the planet's surface to get any more damage."

What first started as a few Galra ships quickly became a whole fleet. Even with Voltron formed and backup provided by the castle, the last Galra ship was destroyed almost three hours after the distress signal was first sent out. They finally split and landed on the planet's surface soon after followed by the castle. "How are we going to help the civilians if we can't even locate them?" Lance asked. Just as Princess Allura was preparing herself to answer, the ground started shaking. "Hunk, update!" Shiro demanded. "The planet is healing itself as we speak! There is a flow of quintessence binding the cracks all across its surface, still no signs of life."

"This white quintessence must be pretty powerful," Keith said, "Could we maybe use it to fight Zarkon?"

"I'm afraid that it isn't that simple," Allura replied, "everyone, meet me on ground level."

Allura, Coran and the Paladins were soon all gathered under the castle. "Everyone alright?" She asked. The answer came in different tones of mumbles and thumbs up. Coran didn't waste any time and started checking on everyone's vital signs. A buzzing sound slowly became louder and soon, a flying swarm of dots made itself visible on the horizon. As it got closer, the dots became more defined. A group of flying creatures cam closer to the castle, all circling one individual in particular. They landed a few feet away from the group. A fairy with colorful crystal-like wings approached them, closely followed by a group of white armored men. "Thank you, Paladins," they said in a melodic voice, "we thought it was the end for us before one of my officials said they spotted the lions among the stars."

"Voltron is always ready to help those in need," Allura said with a warm smile. "I am…"

"Princess Allura…" They said in a hushed tone. "I am High-Ruler Sadachbia," the monarch introduced themself while taking the princess' hand and resting her back hand on their forehead in signs of respect. "Welcome to our beloved home." They looked up to the princess before continuing. "Please, stay here for the night and accept our hospitality. Our healers are already working on restoring the planet's natural state and we can help with any damage received during the battle."

The team decided to accept the high-ruler's offer and soon, they were walking through a forest of blue trees. Hunk couldn't help but notice how similar the planet was to earth. "Everything looks like home and is still so different," he said out loud. "How so?" Sadachbia asked.

"The vegetation physically looks very similar to those of our home planet. The main difference is the color and the size but other than that…"

"Does your species control quintessence as well?" The high-ruler asked out of curiosity. "I'm not sure to understand what you mean," Hunk replied. They span around, looking for something. After finally spotting a giant yellow flower in the distance, Sadachbia began to sing and their voice floated to the flower. Two giant petals detaching from the bulb before twirling and placing themselves on Hunk's head in a complexly woven crown. "Wow," was all the Paladin could say.

"That's so cool!" Pidge whispered in awe.

"I am not familiar with the term 'cool' but I assume it is a compliment," Sadachbia replied while laughing.

"Can everyone do that?" Lance asked as the group got closer to a clear field. "Not exactly. Direct control and use of quintessence is an ability very few on our planet possess. Others are amplifiers: using their bodies to amplify the quintessence around them so that those who can directly use it can have a bigger impact. The same principle is being used to mend together the gaps left on our planet's core as we speak."

The group gathered in the middle of a field of white flowers. "Everyone, please join hands and make a chain or else you will be left here when I transport you to my castle," the high- ruler instructed while offering their hand to Princess Allura who held it. She turned to her right and reached for Shiro's hand. He held onto it, squeezing it lightly. As the team held each other's hands, Keith quickly realized that he would have to hold Lance's hand and had to take a breath before holding it. Lance couldn't resist the urge to tease the red Paladin.

 ** _*"Take my hand, take my whole life too…"_** he whispered in his ear.

Keith squeezed Lance's hand tightly, crushing his bones and making a small squeak come out of the blue Paladin. "Ouch! Not so tight!" Lance hissed.

"Stop fooling around then!" He said while loosening his grip.

Blue quintessence slowly swirled around the group, then quickly picked up in speed and intensity. The energy became so intense that everyone closed their eyes to shield themselves from the intense light and when everything came back to normal, they opened their eyes and realized that they were no longer in the field but in the middle of a big hall. The tall white walls had windows made of colorful crystals fused together. The outside light coming through them created a rainbow of colors inside the hall.

"Welcome to our castle of light," they announced. "Our magic allows us to hide from any detector so unless you are taken here directly, there is no way of accessing the castle nor the population."

"I presume this is what kept the population safe during the attacks," Coran questioned. The high-ruler nodded. A little girl with blue hair flew towards the group. Her wings were different shades of blue and white crystals and had the same shape as the high-ruler's. "Welcome back!" She yelled out as the high-ruler extended their arms to catch their daughter. "Oh my little star shine, thank the ancients you are safe!"

She peeped over their shoulder and immediately noticed Hunk's flower crown. "Did you make him a crown?"

"It's really lovely, isn't it?" Hunk said with the biggest smile. The girl looked at the group of strangers and at their attire and her expression quickly changed. "Are…" she started while releasing herself from the high-ruler's embrace, "Are you… the Paladins of Voltron?"

"Yes we are," Shiro answered. "And this is…"

"Princess ALLURA?!" The child screamed when she finally realized why her face looked so familiar. She walked towards the Altean and wrapped her arms around her legs. "I can't believe it. THE princess, HERE! Are you staying for dinner?" She bulbed out, her golden eyes shining with hope. "Actually, we're staying for the night,"Coran answered instead. The little girl squealed with delight.

The young princess quickly grabbed Princess Allura's hand and, just like the high-ruler, pressed her backhand to her forehead. "Welcome to our home, Princess Allura of Altea, may you find comfort and rest and may your heart hear the universe calling out to it." The Paladins looked curiously at the child who was performing what seemed to be a traditional royal greeting. "Can I take them to their quarters?" She then yelled out, still holding the Princess' hand.

"Of course sweetheart," Sadachbia replied with a small laugh. "Don't worry," they said while talking to the guests, "my daughter knows the castle like the back of her hand, you'll be in good hands. I will see you all at dinner."

The high-ruler excused themselves and they were left with the princess and what looked like her personal guard. "Okay everyone, follow me!" She exclaimed, lifting herself off the ground and guiding the Paladins through a series of halls.

During their walk, they learned that her full title was Princess Asellus and that she was the only child of the royal family. "It's been a while since we had visitors, I'm really happy you are all here!" She said while opening a blue and white door. "You will be sleeping in here. This is the common area and the green doors lead you to your rooms. Each room has two beds and the lavender door with the twirls on it is for hygiene. If you want to sit, all you got to do is scratch the flower bulbs like this." She finally sat foot on the ground ans skipped to the nearest giant flower bulb. She scratched its side with a hand and surely enough, the flower bloomed and became a beautiful orange flower-chair. "The bigger the bulb, the bigger the furniture. All the oranges ones and the big red one in the middle create a table set. the others are either couches or sofas."

"What if we fall asleep on them?" Coran asked. The little princess giggled. "The flowers will wrap around you like a soft blanket until you wake up.

"Why the shared room?" Keith asked while looking around. "We believe that spending time with others is important, even during sleep time. Energy get transferred all the time and so you should always be transferring energy with those you care about." Shiro looked at Allura from the corner of his eyes, remembering the night he caught her dancing. _"T_ _o take a break intertwined with another person was a sign of deep trust and brought comfort in ways that no Altean technology could quite surpass."_ That was the explanation she had given him when she sat comfortably on his lap that night.

After arrangements were made, it was decided that Shiro would share a room with Coran, Lance with Hunk and Keith and finally Pidge with Allura. The princess left, promising them that she would be back within an hour to help with their royal attire and escort them to the dining hall.

"Something doesn't fell right," Pidge said once they were left alone. "There's something they're not telling us."

Shiro's gaze went from Pidge to Allura. "Princess, I think now's the time to tell us what's going on exactly."

Allura nodded, moving towards a giant purple bulb. She passed her hand over it and the bulb opened, taking the form of a small sofa. She took a seat before speaking, inviting the others to sit as well. Pidge sat to the princess's left, Coran to her right and the others preferred sitting directly on the floor. "When I was a little girl, my father told me stories of celestial creatures that protected a rare form of white quintessence. Although it's pure, raw form usually comes in blue or yellow, white quintessence, according to the stories, could potentially give the power to create and destroy at will. If blue quintessence sustains life, white quintessence is the beginning and end of life."

"This planet wasn't in the intergalactic database because no living creature has ever sat foot here," Coran added. "For as long as I can remember, it was nothing more than a story. Even my parents told me the tale of Unus numerous time."

"What else do these stories say?" Lance asked in a voice he hoped didn't sound as alarmed as he truly was.

Princess Allura nervously played with her hair. "The planet only shows itself when the universe arrives at its darkest hour."

The room became eerily quiet. Everyone stared at each other with a fear slowly creeping in at the seriousness of the situation. "Did the stories mention if the planet was hiding anything?" Keith asked. "Yeah," Hunk added, "since they're able to hide their castle and population from every kind of sensor out there, it's possible that a weapon is hiding here too." The princess and Coran shook their heads. "The only other thing the story mentions is the message we got with their distress signal. But I suppose we will find out more during dinner," Coran concluded.

"You're right," Shiro added, "for now, all we can do is clean up and try to rest before tonight, Princess Asellus said she'll be back later to help with dress code so there's nothing more we can do until then." As they all made their way to their rooms, Shiro grabbed the princess' hand. "Can I talk to you in private?" he whispered. Allura looked at Pidge and signed her to go ahead. They sat back down on the flower-sofa.

"Why do I get the feeling that there is something you don't want to tell everyone?" He asked. She stared at Shiro. "I really can't hide anything from, can't I?" Allura asked while frowning. "Not since we both did the call of the heart," he added with a chuckle. That was true. As she slowly got back in the flow of the war, Allura and Shiro have been more in tune than before. At first it was little things: predicting what the other wants to eat for breakfast, completing their sentences and so on. But then it became less of a coincidence and more like fine tuning. They would find each other at night no matter where they were in the castle and they always defeated the gladiator robots when they trained together

Allura hesitated at first but concluded that there was no point at hiding her thoughts from him. "The Unus are allies, that much is certain. But the stories did say that they were placed under a curse. The distress signal… it had the exact wording of how to lift said curse. _When the light appears during your darkest hour, call out to it._ I don't know how it will all play out. I can't even… believe this planet actually exists," she whispered.

Shiro squeezed her hand to comfort her. "We can ask the high-ruler over dinner. For now, focus on resting. It's been a tough couple of days and the battle was very long so try and recharge." She looked at Shiro. He had become completely comfortable using his Galra hand around her and was now using it to replace the strands of her hair that weren't in place. Whenever they were alone like this, he always did little gestures to soothe her and make her worries dissipate for a few minutes. And it seemed to work once again. "Thank you, Takashi," she whispered with a smile on her lips. He stopped moving his hands, surprised to hear her use his real name for the first time. Allura used this moment of distraction to move his white lock from his face and press a soft kiss on his forehead before making her way to her bedroom.

Shiro stayed alone, chasing the red from his face before going into his own room to try and sleep.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this (long awaited) chapter, let me know what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11: Hidden Truth

**Howdy!**

 **Season 5 is just around the corner and woooooooooosh the anticipation is HIGH in the fandom!**

 **Shoutout to the new followers of this story: welcome to my fanfic family! It's small but very fantastic.**

 **Shoutout to everyone: if you made it this far, it's because you want to know how this story ends and I am so happy you are invested in this story as much as I am *cries in balmeran***

 **I do not own Voltron Legendary Defenders.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Hidden Truth**

"Perfect!" Princess Asellus shouted when she saw Keith, Lance and Hunk in their royal attire.

The three Paladins were in their room with Princess Asellus and her fashion consultants: the royal dinner was the first one she attended with outsiders and despite her young age, she wanted to make sure everything went as smoothly as possible. the three men wore tight white pants. Their long-sleeved tunics, the same color as their respective lions, had intricate white swirls and hand sewn petals all over the fabric. Tiny crystals were scattered across the sleeves, reflecting the light around them with every step they took. They each had a different flower arrangement in their hair to complete the look: Hunk got a crown of orange sunflowers, Lance's head had a french braid going from the right to the left of his face and was turned into a field of forget me nots and Keith…

Lance couldn't stop staring at Keith's face. His hair had been pulled back in a high bun that was decorated with red and black roses. The red Paladin was nervously pulling at his sleeves, trying to find the positioning that was most comfortable to him. "Is the attire uncomfortable?" the small princess asked in a worried tone.

"I don't think it's the clothes," Lance replied instead. Despite how much Lance wanted to deny Keith's beauty without the bangs blocking the view, he knew that it was the true nature of Keith's discomfort. Lance grabbed a fine silver stick from the work table and got closer to Keith. "May I?" he asked him. Keith, not too sure of what was about to happen, nodded his head. Lance quickly went to work on his head before he could change his mind. Using the delicate tool like a comb, Lance carefully brought the bangs back down before finger combing them into place, rearranging his hair into something more Keith appealing. "Done!" he said with satisfaction before turning Keith around towards the mirror. His frown quickly made way to a smile and he instantly stopped playing with the sleeves of his tunic.

"Wow Lance, you made Keith smile," Hunk said in admiration. "I do have that effect, don't I?" Lance replied while winking at his friend and resting a shoulder on Keith. "You look good enough to eat, man. Think you'll find a nice Mrs. Red tonight?"

Keith let out a small laugh. "Stop joking around," he said while staring back at Lance through the mirror. _Besides, I'm more of a M. Red kind of guy,_ he thought to himself _._ "I do like the top though," he added, "this is better than what we've worn on other planets."

"Right?" Hunk added while joining them in front of the mirror. "I'm taking it with me, it makes me feel absolutely luxurious!"

"Okay gentlemen enough chit chat," the princess said while laughing at the trio's good mood, "since you're all ready, go join Shiro and Coran while check on Princess Allura.

As they all gathered in the common room and admired each other, the door leading to her room opened. They all let out sounds of relief and mocked deception when Pidge emerged. "She's a princess," they explained when they stepped out of their shared room and closed the door behind them, "So her attire is more complex to pull together."

Time went by and the anticipation built up as they all waited for Princess Allura's big reveal. Shiro noticed Coran nervously pacing across the common area. "Coran, the princess is fine," Shiro told him kindly. "Yeah," Keith added, "Pidge said so themself: it takes more time since she's a princess." Coran looked at the group and then at Shiro. I'm not worried about her, not really, I have an idea and... I'm just having a hard time wording it..."

"Coran, we're practically family at this point," Lance said, "you can tell us anything. and by the way you're walking, it's obvious you're itching to tell us."

"Lance is right," Shiro added, "Coran if something's got you worried, you should tell us."

The altean passed a hand through his hair and scratched his mustache before gathering the team in a circle. "Altean customs require me, as her guardian, to escort her during royal dinners and balls. But since this is our first formal royal dinner since the war started, I was thinking about bending traditions in our favor..." Coran then looked at Shiro.

"Coran I couldn't…" Shiro started, understanding what the altean was trying to say.

"But you should," he said while interrupted him. "Think about it. If you were to be at the princess's side as the head of Voltron, it would give a much different image of us as a unit."

"Coran is right," Lance added, "no offence to him you do have the allure of a leader, battle scar and all."

"Now that you mention it, it does seem like a good idea..." Keith hummed while tapping his chin with his finger.

"I already ship you guys, so you got my full support," Hunk chucked.

Shiro looked at Pidge, hoping the green Paladin would say something that could make them all change their mind. "You do get along super well, it's not like you have to fake any emotions or anything," they concluded with a smirk.

"Then it's settled!" Coran announced. "Shiro, you will accompany the princess and stay at her side during dinner. Make sure the high-ruler doesn't do anything suspicious and play the power-couple card if need be."

He was screwed. Everyone seemed to believe it was a good idea and supported Coran's cause. At this point, he couldn't back down. They were all staring back at him, waiting to see what he would say. "I guess it can't be that bad," Shiro said while he gave them a smile he hoped was reassuring rather than anxious.

Just on cue, Princess Asellus came out of Allura's room. "The princess is ready," she announced.

"Finally!" Keith exclaimed with a bit of impatience in his voice. With her chin held high, the small princess made the official presentation. "Introducing: Princess Allura of Planet Altea!" The door of the room opened up and a silence fell when she stepped into the common room.

Allura's sleeveless dress was made of lavender and baby pink petals that cascaded from her chest, curving her body down her hips and flowed effortlessly all the way to the floor. The same white swirls covered each petal with great detail and white crystals accentuated the masterpiece. A sheer white cape was attached over her chest and trailed over her shoulders, reaching the bottom back of her dress. Allura's bare arms showed the continuation of her altean markings: swirls of pink arrows making their way down to the back of her hand. Her hair had been braided and pinned onto her head before being expertly covered in pink and blue lilies, creating the illusion of a crown.

Shiro put a hand to his heart.

For a moment, nobody said a word, completely shocked by Allura's beauty. But as the silence made itself more noticeable, she started to worry. "Is there something wrong?" She asked.

And as everyone shouted different tones of "no" and "you look great", Shiro kept staring at her, frozen in place. Hunk noticed how Shiro hadn't moved since Allura's entrance and lightly pushed him forward. The black Paladin snapped out of his trance and walked towards the princess.

"Why are you clutching your heart?" She asked him.

"I... have to be sure I'm not dreaming," he whispered.

Realizing what he meant, a small "oh" escaped from Allura's lips as Princess Asellus looked at the scene with glee. Lance's jaw dropped. "That was smooth as f**k, "Pidge said with the evilest grin on their face. Hunk couldn't stop shaking Lance's shoulder, holding in his squeals of delight. Keith, on the other hand, covered his face with his hand, feeling like no one should have seen that. _I knew it_ , Coran thought while he hid the small, sad smile that was forming under his mustache.

"Princess," Shiro said in a low voice while taking her hand, completely hypnotized, "you look like a goddess, there really is no word for it. I think everyone was just… shocked into silence… it's almost overwhelming…" The smile she gave Shiro only made his heart beat faster. _How can someone be this beautiful?_ He asked himself while kissing her hand and wrapping it around his arm. "I'm glad you like it," she simply replied.

"I put too much work in designing your dress for anyone to dislike it!" Princess Asellus shouted with joy. "Now, since everyone looks fantastic, we got to get going otherwise we will be late." Shiro led Allura, following the Unus princess and trying to stay as composed as possible. As they did so, they passed in front of Coran. She looked at her guardian, making sure that he was okay with her being escorted by someone else. He nodded, smiling lovingly at her as she walked forward and he followed behind the duo with the other Paladins.

As Shiro led Princess Allura and the others followed, Coran looked at the pair and couldn't help the pinching feeling in his heart. He wasn't blind: he knew that Shiro had feelings for Princess Allura and it seemed she felt the same way. At first he brushed it off, thinking that they were just working on new training programs and exchanging information of the sort. But he started doubting the whole thing that morning they were setting up breakfast together: the whole scene had felt too _homey_ for the Altean. And when he learned that the black Paladin was the one taking care of the princess when she was mourning, doubt made way to denial. As much as he wanted to tell himself that they were just really good friends, the way Shiro looked at Allura when she entered the common area shattered any leftover doubts.

The black Paladin was in love with the altean princess.

* * *

The dinner was held in the high-ruler's private quarters. Their circular dining table was made of an opaque green crystal and just like in their common area, had giant flower petals surrounding it. The high-ruler invited Princess Allura to sit on their right while Shiro sat on her left. Princess Asellus opted to sit between Lance and Pidge.

As they exchanged pleasantries over a variety of fruits, soups and salads, dinner made way to dessert and Allura decided to ask the more serious questions. "High-Ruler Sadachbia, I must ask this: why was Zarkon attacking your planet?" The high-ruler put their teacup down. "We are the only planet in the universe to produce white quintessence," they answered. And for so long, we used it to stay hidden from the rest of the universe for that specific reason. I don't know why but recently our magic has been failing. I guess it was only a matter of time before Zarkon found us."

"How different is white quintessence from its other forms?" Shiro then questioned.

"It is much powerful,"Princess Asellus replied, "the same dose of blue quintessence that it takes to save one individual can easily wipe off an entire metropolitan area."

"Very well starshine," the high-ruler praised, "I see you have been keeping up with your studies.

"That would explain why Zarkon wants it so badly," Keith whispered under his breath.

"This doesn't explain why he would destroy the planet rather than trying to build a well and harvesting the quintessence…" Shiro added.

"We don't share our knowledge on the harvest of white quintessence: that information can easily become dangerous if it were to fall in the wrong hands. and I suppose it is why Zarkon simply attacked Unus so recklessly."

As everyone kept discussing the situation, Lance tried putting together the information the high-rule was giving them. _Something's missing,_ he though while his instincts were now on high alert, _if_ _Zarkon knows the power of white quintessence, why would he attack Unus so recklessly?_ Princess Asellus noticed that the blue Paladin was unusually quiet. "Everything alright?" She whispered to him. Lance snapped out of his thoughts and nodded his head while smiling at the princess.

After dinner, there was a small ball organized in honor of the visitors. It gave them the occasion to meet the people of Unus. Not only did the guest vary in social status, the population all had wings of various shapes, sizes and colors going from thin and long like a dragonfly to large and bright like a monarch. Only the two members of the royal family seemed to have the crystal wings that were arranged like those of a bird. Although most of the adults preferred talking to the Alteans and the Paladins, it seemed like the children all naturally gravitated towards Princess Allura. The altean decided to take some time to talk to the children, sitting directly on the floor with them.

"I'm so sorry about all this," she said to Shiro who was siting next to her, "I really wasn't expecting all this."

"Neither was I," he said while laughing, "I don't mind, really."

"Seems like you two are quite the hits with our younger ones," High-Ruler Sadachbia said while walking towards them. "I wouldn't say that," Shiro said, "Princess Allura is the one getting all the attention."

"I'm not totally convinced," Sadachbia replied. And that's when Shiro noticed a small pair of bright yellow wings behind the high-ruler. The child who was poking from behind them, observing him before finally stepping towards him. Shiro gave the child his biggest smile before introducing himself.

Despite her initial infatuation with Allura, Princess Asellus now had her eyes and heart set out for the blue Paladin. From the brief time they spent together, she now had the strong conviction that he was the one she could trust the most with the truth. She took him around the ballroom, introducing him to the guests and asking him various questions. Lance didn't seem to mind, quite the contrary: he would sometimes embellish the story to make her laugh in her melodic voice. "How is it like to be a Paladin?" She asked while flying around him.

"It's a lot of work, I can't lie about that," he replied. "But getting to save all these planets and making new friends across the universe makes it all worth it. And hanging out with cute little princesses doesn't hurt either," he added with a wink that made his new friend giggle. "Can I ask you another question?" she asked.

"I'm all yours!" Lance said.

She placed a finger on her lips, flying around him while thinking deeply about what she would ask. Lance noticed how her little ears moved to catch all the sounds surrounding them. "Why did the blue lion choose you?" She asked innocently. Lance's eyes narrowed. He never actually gotten an answer on that. When he had brought it up to Allura, she had told him he needed to believe he was worthy of Blue's choice but…

"I… I don't know," he answered with a sad chuckle. "I was never told why."

 _Now is my chance_ , she though. Asellus looked around her before dragging Lance behind a big white pole. She cupped her hands around his ear and whispered:

"Do you want to find out?"

* * *

It took longer than expected to convince Lance to follow her, but Princess Asellus was too happy to care. "Welcome to the well of light," she said in a small voice. The room was lit by blue quintessence that was circulating through the cracks on the floor, the center being a circle completely engulfed in blue and white light. The ceiling disappeared into the darkness, impossible to distinguish. "Does the high-ruler know we are here?" Lance asked suspiciously while looking at the ceiling that seemed to go on without end.

"When I first found this room, the high-ruler denied its existence. Everyone did. So I stopped talking about it and kept coming here on my own. The well told me that you're the only Paladin who could enter this room and that I could trust you the most so I brought you here. Of curse I didn't want to believe it at first, but the well was right after all."

This didn't make any sense to Lance. He looked over everything he knew about the others and didn't understand why he was chosen above the others. "Why me?" He asked.

"You are the Paladin of the blue lion. And blue is the most common color of quintessence." Lance looked at her with a puzzled look. "You can either stand here and ask me all these questions or go in the center and ask the well."

Lance took a deep breath before marching. If what the princess said was true and that he is the only other person who could enter this room, all he could do now was pray that it wasn't a trap. He stood firmly in the middle of the circle. "Why did the blue lion choose me?" He asked out.

A breeze started flowing around him. "If I answered you now, your journey would be pointless," a voice whispered in the wind. The blue quintessence oozed out from the cracks on the floor and collected itself. Lance stepped back. "Fear not, Paladin," the quintessence said. It started shifting and took the form of a humanoid made of light. They stared at each other until Lance noticed something…

Their eyes were a piercing golden hue…

"Blue?" he whispered in a soft tone filled with disbelief. "Not quite," the humanoid replied in a tone that sounded like an echo. "I am creation and destruction, the singularity of the universe and all universes." Lance took in what the humanoid said and remembered what Allura had told the group earlier that day. _If blue quintessence sustains life, white quintessence is the beginning and end of life._

"You're… the manifestation of white quintessence?" Lace questioned. The humanoid nodded. Lance stared at the creature, thinking of what to ask next. Not knowing how much time the phenomenon would last, he skipped formalities. "Is it true that Unus uses white quintessence to disappear from any and all radars or is there another explanation?"

The humanoid stared at Lance. "Although it does help dissimulate themselves from the rest of the world, that is not how they primarily use white quintessence. That answer will come once you rescue Slav from the Galra prison. A mission you must go on for it to be successful."

"Is Zarkon only after the white quitessence?" he them asked.

The humanoid nodded. "Emperor Zarkon is unaware of my existence nor of the existence of the well. Unfortunately, he decided to attack this particular spot because the concentration of quintessence is at its strongest here."

Lance nodded. "Our time is almost up, Paladin," the humanoid said.

"WAIT! Does this planet really hide white quintessence, or is it a cover-up for something more powerful?"

The humanoid said its last words as it turned back into a ball of energy, its voice flowing with the wind. "A weapon made of white quintessence, stronger than Voltron. Creation and destruction." The ball of quintessence dropped to the floor, filling all the empty gaps and returning the room to its original state.

Princess Asellus ran to him and wrapped her arms around his legs. "THAT WAS WONDERFUL!" She yelled out. "Now someone can believe me when I tell them about the well of light!"

Instincts kicking back in, Lance took Asellus' hand and escorted her out. "We have to go before anyone notices we were gone," Lance said worriedly. " This room plays with reality: we've been gone for maybe half a varga but it will seem like only a few tics from the outside."

As they made their way back to the party, Lance tried to process what the humanoid just revealed.

Something more powerful than Voltron...

* * *

 **That's it for now, tell me what you think! (Do tell, even if it's in one word :) )**


	12. Chapter 12: Glowing Feelings

**SO SEASON 5 WAS AN EMOTIONAL ROLLER COASTER!**

 **With that being said, I should specify that this story follows the VLD plot line up to a certain point of season 2 (the exact point will be specified in future chapters, just avoiding spoilers). After that, it will be a plot line unique to the story.**

 **This chapter is shorter than usual. Been busy with school, my princess Allura cosplay and fandom related tears T.T**

 **Anyways, I don't own Voltron: Legendary Defenders.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Glowing Feelings

To their surprise, the ball didn't go until the late hours of the night. One by one, the guests said their good nights and thanked the Paladins and Alteans for saving their planet before taking their leave. The group went back to their quarters for the night. "Well done everyone!" Allura praised as she sat on a flower-couch, "I believe we made a good impression on the people of Unus tonight."

"Specially you, Allura," Lance commented, "everyone wanted to talk to you! And you just – he imitates the princess' gestures – float and charm your way around the crowd."

"I think the only reason she made it out alive is because Shiro was there," Pidge added while siting directly on the floor.

"I am very capable of defending myself," the princess replied in a defensive tone.

Shiro chuckled at her comment, sitting next to her. "I think what they mean is that I was preventing a crowd. Remember how the kids were pulling at your dress to get your attention?"

"I sure do," Keith answered while shaking his hair, "Allura had to keep talking to the grownups so she put me in charge of entertaining them!"

As they each told their experiences of the night, Allura leaned in to talk with the black Paladin. "Thank you for staying by my side, Shiro," she said while putting her hand on his. "I know it's not how it would traditionally happen and it must have been a little weird…"

"Allura," he replied, "the honour was all mine. Besides, it's not everyday I get to escort a princess." Shiro's answering smile made her lose her focus. For a moment she found herself lost in his gaze. "I…" she mumbled, "I'm going to call it a night." She quickly shifted her attention from Shiro to the team, removing her hand from his. "Everyone get some sleep, I informed the high-ruler that we still have a mission waiting for us so we'll be leaving early in the morning. "

"Is that really the safest idea, with this planet filled with white quintessence?" Hunk asked. "I'm afraid we don't have a choice," she replied while making her way to her room, "but I gave Sadachbia a communication device that they can use to contact us directly in case of an attack."

And with that, they wished each other goodnight and took their leave, preparing for the next day's departure. Shiro looked at the door leading to the Pidge and Allura's room. "Was it something I said?" he whispered to himself. He noticed Allura's quick mood change and decided he would take the time to apologize to her the next day.

* * *

"This wasn't as exhausting as I thought it would be," Pidge noted while cleaning their glasses. The roomates both had exchanged their formal evening wear for the sleepwear that was inside one of the room's closets. Pidge chose a green and brown butterfly pattered sleeping ensemble. Allura was sitting at the vanity, wearing a white and blue pajamas dress, taking the time to remove the flowers from her hair and putting them back in a vase to her left. "I guess I didn't even need Shiro to accompany me after all," she commented, the last flower finally removed. She then started undoing the jumbo braids from her hair.

"But it was so much better having him, right?" Pidge specified, their lips forming a grin. "Your hand wrapped safely around his arm, sitting next to him at dinner, talking to the guests during the ball…" The Altean markings on her face emitted a small glow. "Wow! Is that how Alteans blush?"

"I am not familiar with the term," the princess replied cautiously: she didn't want her markings to glow any stronger but she could tell there was no escaping from this conversation.

"Blushing is a human reaction to a sudden rush of blood to the face, usually around the cheeks. Sometimes it spreads to the rest of the face."

"What causes it?" Allura asked, as if she didn't already have a clue to the answer. The marks on her face were now glowing stronger.

"Oh nothing serious, just strong emotional responses to something said or done," Pidge replied while catching her gaze through the mirror. They stared at each other until Allura finally broke the stare. "I don't see what you're talking about," she tried while undoing one of the braids in her hair.

"Oh come on Princess!" Pidge shouted while joining her at the vanity table to help her out. "Your face is glowing! Besides, did you see the way Shiro was looking at you?" They dramatically placed a hand over their heart. " _You look like a goddess_ ," Pidge said in their best attempt to imitate the black Paladin.

"I did look good," she mumbled.

"Allura," Pidge replied exasperated. "Look, I don't mean to overstep but Shiro obviously likes you."

"Like?"

"Human term. Romantic feelings, not developed into love yet. At least not that I know of…"

"I'm familiar with the term, Pidge, it's just…" Allura detangled the final braid while thinking of how she would respond to the green Paladin's comment. "On Altea, before the war started, there were talks about meeting suitors who would be ideal husbands for me… I would technically already be married. So as a princess, I never really had to think about love. But… but now… I… how would I even know if I… if he…"

"Okay, let's take this slowly," Pidge said while siting down next to her. "Just... Take it easy." Allura nodded. "Close your eyes and think. How did you feel when you stepped out of our room and saw Shiro?" Her Altean markings that had started dimming down picked up in luminosity. Pidge laughed. "Stop laughing!" Allura begged while hiding her face with her hands and squealing. "I'm a princess, I can't be behaving so squeamish!"

"Okay okay okay," they said between laughs, calming themself down. "I'm sorry, this is too cute. Okay. Answer the question. Princess: how did you feel?"

She closed her eyes, focusing on bringing the memory forth in her mind. She spoke barely above a whisper. "It… it was like I couldn't see anyone else. He looked so handsome: his black and purple tunic, and his white hair pulled back, and the little purple flowers in his hair… I don't remember what they're called…"

"Pansy."

"Yes! He looked fantastic and … I was taken aback for a moment. And then when I realized how he was looking at me… His face was just… And he took my hand and...It's not the first time he looked at me with those eyes," she realized while opening her eyes. She though about when he took care of her the night she destroyed King Alfor's AI, when he caught her dancing in the private ball room, when they first held hands that night she found him in the piano room.

Allura didn't know if her mind was playing tricks on her heart. But if what Pidge said was true, just for a moment…

"Shiro likes me?" The princess whispered.

Pidge nodded. "Nobody dares to meddle in your business but we've all noticed how Shiro's attitude shifts just so slightly when you're around. He stays as polite and professional as possible but there are those moments when his guard falls for a moment. Like tonight when you stepped out of our room. Of course, it could always be confused with kindness but tonight convinced me otherwise."

Allura gathered her hair and started braiding it into one huge french braid. She should have known. That was the true reason why the call of the heart worked when she helped Shiro many nights ago. It only worked when the two individuals had a mutual emotional bond. And if it worked, and if Shiro liked her, it could mean one thing. Allura looked at Pidge. "I'm totally…. What's the word… screwed?" Pidge nodded again, smiling uncontrollably.

"You really like him, don't you?" They asked. Allura nodded shyly. "He is so..." She bit her lips, trying to find her words. "Even with everything that happened to him, he is just... so filled of warmth and tenderness and kindness and..." She shook her head. _I'm really screwed_ , she thought. "Now what? What do humans usually do?"

"There are only two options: you tell him or you don't. Weight the consequences for both situations and choose which option could you live the rest of your life with. Love is complex, specially with humans. We often can be too afraid to express how we truly feel and we end up regretting it."

"I guess that's one more thing alteans and humans have in common." Allura sighed. She got up and slid in her bed. To her surprise, Pidge followed her. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Duh, sleeping in your bed! You are emotionally distressed, I'm not going to leave you sleep alone!"

Allura laughed. "I guess it'a alright, I always did want to have a sibling."

"Well, I'll be your stand-in sibling today," Pidge declared. The princess smiled. As they talked about her next moves, she thanked the ancients that she awoken upon such a particularly complex and endearing group of creature.

* * *

 **This chapter was brought to you by the letter W**

 **W as in Wholesome-bonding-between-individuals!**

 **Tell me what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13: Bedtime Story

**Hello everyone!**

 **Life comes at you quickly. After a long hiatus, I've decided to finally complete this fanfic. I still love the show, this ship and the story and I think it's important to finish what you start no matter how big or small the project might be, right?**  
 **Anyways,**  
 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Something's not right," Hunk said exasperated.

The Paladins and Alteans had left Unus in the early morning, saying their goodbyes and establishing a direct communication line. Keith couldn't help but notice how clingy Princess Asellus was to Lance: the blue Paladin held the little girl in his arms and they were whispering in each other's ears and giggling at a secret only they seemed to share. The Castle of Lions was now making its way through the galaxy, waiting for the arrival of the Blade of Marmora. The team was going over the information they gathered all while planning for a possible second attack on planet Unus from the Galra.

"Hunk is right," Coran added, "even with the intel we've gathered, it seems like the high-ruler is keeping something important from us.

Lance listened to everyone chatter and try to make sense of the information. They were all talking, sharing thoughts and cross referencing what they had learned. But the longer they went, the less sense everything was making: why was there a Galra fleet attacking a planet that didn't even exist two days ago?

He knew that he had the answers they were looking for but he couldn't stop the lump of fear that was growing in his guts. Would they truly believe him if he spoke up?

"Zarkon isn't after white quintessence," Lance finally said in a low voice. Shiro was the only one who heard the blue Paladin amongst the chaos of opinions. "Lance?" He said in a reassuring tone, encouraging him to speak louder. When the others heard Shiro, they stopped talking and looked at Lance who took a deep breath before repeating himself.

"Zarkon isn't after white quintessence. Think about it. We all know how dangerous that stuff can be. Right now, all the technology we've ran into works with dark purple, blue or raw yellow quintessence. There is no technology to process white quintessence because we didn't even know it existed in the first place."

"That's… very true." Pidge said while thinking.

"What are you implying?" Princess Allura asked carefully.

"I think that they're hiding a weapon," Lance answered firmly. _Str_ _onger than_ _Voltron_. _Creation and destruction_ , he remembered the humanoid said. "Something that can actually be powered by white quintessence."

"Okay that's crazy talk," Keith replied. "Even if it were true, why would the Galra attack the planet directly rather than quielty infiltrating the Unus people like they did with other planets?"

"Because, until a few days ago, this planet wasn't even there!" Hunk interjected.

"If what Lance is saying is true, then the Galra must've decided to not waste any time," Pidge added.

"How would they know where to attack?" Keith then tried. "Also, how do the Galra know about the existence of this planet in the first place? Remember when we first got the distress call? Princess you became pale and completely shocked. Maybe you're the one who isn't telling us everything!"

"Keith, that's enough!" Shiro said firmly.

Allura calmly put her hand on Shiro's arm. "The last time I didn't say everything I knew, we almost lost you. You weren't so happy to find out Zarkon was the black lion's paladin before you. I owe you all an explanation."

She went to the monitor and turned on the screen, uploading a small text written in altean.

"Unus was the name, one was the meaning,  
A planet that only had peace surrounding.  
In its heart hid a light, Of the purest white,  
That had blue befriending.  
A time will come when it shall fade,  
From our moonlight eyes,  
And darkness shall consume us,  
Along with every sky.  
When all hope seems to be lost, you must never quit,  
When the light appears during your darkest hour, call out to it." 

"Allura, what is this?" Keith asked, his expression now showing the same fear Allura and Coran had a few days ago.

"It's a old altean bedtime story…" She answered.

"The distress signal... That's why you were both so pale," Hunk realized. Allura nodded. Coran nervously passed a hand through his hair. "The story is meant to teach children that we all have the inner power to do things that are greater than ourselves. I… I must have told you this story a thousand times," he mumbled, "your father too… If I had known…"

"Wait a minute," Lance said while approaching the screen, if " if this isn't just a bedtime story anymore then it's…"

"A prophecy," Pidge completed.

"They all looked at the screen in front of them. If this was true and that the universe's darkest hour was upon them, what was the light the story referred to?

* * *

 **Let me know what you all think!**


	14. Chapter 14: Midnight Meeting

**I'm not ready to talk about season 8.**

 **AYYYYYE MUSICAL REFERENCES ARE BACK!**

 **the first song is the piano cover of Where Do I Go From Here? From Pocahontas 2 (yes there was a sequel it's kinda weird but this song is such a mood)**

 **the second song is Nanairo Symphony (Or the second opening of Your Lie In April). The Lyrics are from Amalee and Dima's YLIA medley on YouTube.**

 **The third song is Etude in A minor op. 25 no 11 - Winter Wind by Chopin.**

 **Look out for the stars (*) and as always,**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14 - Midnight Meeting**

As Lance made his way to the piano room, his thoughts ran continuous circles in his mind. Hearing the princess' confession back on Unus was one thing. But to see it, and to know how much has already happened brought a heavier weight to the situation.

" And had blue befriending"

"I'm the Paladin of the blue lion after all, and the well did speak to me, is that what it means?" He asked himself as he opened the door and made his way to the long bench. As soon as he sat down, his fingers began playing around with the notes. After a few minutes of incoherence in his mind and in his notes, Lance decided to clear his thoughts and finally settle on a song*. He played for himself, not knowing that someone had sneaked their way into the room to listen.

Keith was making his way back to his room when he heard the notes from the piano. That's strange, he thought, Pidge said the room was soundproof. But when he got closer, he realized that not only was the door left ajar but that Lance was the one playing.

He gets along pretty well with everyone. He had known Shiro the longest, Hunk was the easiest to talk to, he was still getting to know Coran and Allura and Pidge… well… Pidge was oddly endearing. But Lance…

He didn't know what to think about Lance.

To Keith, the blue Paladin was an… interesting member of the team. And he wasn't even sure if he meant it in a completely good way. It wasn't just their supposed "rivalry": his presence was enough to make him actually think over his own actions. One thing he could admit to himself was that Lance was a talented musician. So when he saw him playing on the piano, he couldn't help but to quietly crawl into the room and sit near the door. Keith let the melodies play in his mind while his eyes studied the figure of the Paladin: lean, perfectly casual hair, a skin that screamed of summer paradise and beaches… the melody he was playing was the complete opposite from what he played the first time.

When Keith's thoughts brought his attention back to Lance, there was a new song being played*. He couldn't help but to smile at the familiar tune. And just as he expected, Lance began to sing:

 _This is a rainbow coloured symphony,_

 _Everyday a symphony,_

 _Something, something I can't remember_

 _Something, something, to play along_

 _Crying, laughing, from hello…_

Lance jumped when he heard Keith's laugh. "So you spying on me now?" He asked, startled.

"You left the door open doofus, I was walking by!" Keith calmed down enough to join him on the bench. "I heard you play so I decided to check it out. Forgot the lyrics?" Lance pouted. "It's not like you'd know them." To his surprise, Keith filed the holes in the lyrics:

"This is _our_ rainbow-coloured symphony

Everyday a symphony

A beautiful sound I've never known

A melody no one can play alone

Crying, laughing from hello…" he completed, a satisfied smile on his face.

"Why won't you just sing them?" Lance asked. Keith shook his head. "I don't sing. I can do a lot of things but not that." His fingers gently touched the silver-grey? keys. "You're really good," Keith mumbled. "You can play all these songs from memory… Mastering an instrument, that takes discipline. I'm… reckless. But you…" He didn't finish his thought. Now that he thought about it, he really was the most impulsive of the Paladins. Raw emotions. Fast thinker. But right now, he was being so careful with his words, more than his usual self.

 _This is all Lance's fault_ , he told himself.

"Thanks… I guess." Why am I so nervous? He asked himself. "My grandfather. He was obsessed with music. Taught me everything I know."

"You said _was_." Lance nodded. "Music really is a time capsule: if a song reminds you of a specific moment, it will ALWAYS remind you of THAT specific moment. But pianos, they always reminds me of my grandfather."

"I'm sorry," Keith said. Lance shrugged. "Don't be. Sure I miss him, but the pain is gone and now I'm left with the memories," he replied with a smile. "Besides, he was SUCH a show-off. He told me everyone should have a show-stopper up their sleeves: something that would make even the most skeptics a believer." Keith crossed his arms. "Oh yeah? So what's your show-stopper?"

Lance looked at him skeptically. But when he realized that the red Paladin wasn't fooling around, a small smirk appeared at the corner of Lance's lips. Lance cracked the knuckles of his fingers and let them hover over the keyboard*.

It started off as a slow, almost inaudible melody. Keith thought that Lance wasn't paying attention anymore until suddenly he started playing in a frantic pace that was almost too fast for the red Paladin to keep up with his eyes. Lance didn't sing like the first time he played in front of everyone. His eyes were slightly open, sweat soon started to pearl down his forehead and around his cheeks.

At that point, Keith didn't know who he was sitting next to.

He heard that song before. But to hear it like this, to hear Lance playing it and with such sorrow…

It tore him apart.

Lance threw his hands in the air and with them, the last notes. He was breathing heavily through his nose, holding the serene pose across his face for a few seconds before gasping for air. "Dude," Keith whispered.

"I'm fine… just… give me a sec…" He said before taking a deep breath and focusing on calming down his heartbeat.

When Lance looked up at Keith, their eyes locked. It was the first time he realized Keith has purple eyes. But the expression they had.

"Lance," Keith whispered, "You are not alone."

The sudden declaration startled the blue Paladin. He got up and left the piano room, not bothering to look back at the torn expression on Keith's face.

* * *

 **The next chapter is... CONFESSION CHAPTER AYYYYYYYE!**


	15. Chapter 15 : Starry Love

**The moment you've all been waiting for is finally here (but the story isn't over yet, still have about 5 chapters to go) !**

 **As always,**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Starry Love**

Princess Allura promised Pidge she would tell Shiro about her feelings once they were back in the castle and this was exactly why she set out to find him late that night. Her instincts on the black Paladin had yet to fail her so she decided to direct her steps towards the piano room. Allura quietly opened the door and she could already hear the earth instrument's notes escaping the room. Carefully, she let herself in and stayed at the door to watch him. Shiro play peacefully, his strong shoulders completely relaxed as he moved his arms across the silver and grey keys. He was playing a beautiful gentle melody, almost like a lullaby, that reminded her of the sound of waves. The altean bit her lower lip: she could already imagine the small smile on Shiro's face as the memories flowed peacefully in his mind.

Allura finally decided to make her presence known. "Shiro?" She whispered. The Paladin automatically recognized the princess' voice. She was the only one in the castle to cross paths with him during these late hours. "Care to join me?" He offered while softening his touch on the keys. He kept playing, letting the notes finally fade into a silence while he waited for Allura to sit down next to him. But it didn't happen. "I really love the way you play, but I was wondering if you'd come with me to watch the stars instead," she asked in a small voice. Shiro couldn't say no to her: he got up and walked towards the princess, took her hand without any hesitation and linked their fingers together before escorting her through the dark halls of the castle. "How are you feeling?" He asked. "It's been a rough couple of days."

"That is very true," she replied while shaking her head, "it has been rather difficult. But I'm glad I told everyone about Unus: I feel a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Now, we can better work together to sort things out. In the morning, I will call the Blade of Marmora to update them on the situation and get extra help for our next mission."

"That's great to hear," he responded. His thumb made soothing circles on her soft hand. Shiro had taken it almost as a reflex movement -which, in retrospect, was a pretty bold move - but he was glad the princess didn't reject the gesture. Instead, she layed her head on his arm as they walked through the lowly lit halls.

Memories of the ball on Unus began to play in Shiro's mind. Allura had looked nothing less than heavenly. But even more than her attire, the way they were together felt so _right_. How they walked arm in arm and even hand in hand during the night, how they managed to keep up with the traditional dancing, and even when she would talk in private with diplomats and guests, she always came back to him...

And then he realized they were in the middle of a war.

Deep down, Shiro knew that he loved the princess. He was just being a coward by avoiding to tell her how he felt. But the more he waited, the more he wondered: how many more chances will he have to be with Allura like this? To meet in the middle of the night, to talk, laugh… to be together? And in that moment Shiro decided that if he didn't confess tonight, he might never get another chance.

They finally reached the golden french door of the private ballroom which Shiro opened for the princess. They walked in, welcomed by the lights of the cosmos shining through the giant window separating them from the rest of the universe. "It's really beautiful," Shiro whispered as they walked closer to the window. Allura nodded. "All of my family's special events were celebrated here. It's like I can still hear all the music echoing in this room."

"Are you sure that's not just your earrings doing that?" He asked, making the altean laugh. They sat near the window, fingers still entwined. "Something on your mind?" He asks. "You usually come here when you're looking for clarity." _He's always so attentive,_ Allura thought. She took a deep breath before answering. "Shiro, I have to tell you something."

He looked at her with worry written on his face, waiting for her to say what was on her mind. "Oh! Don't be alarmed," she said reassuringly when she noticed his expression, "it's nothing bad, really. Well, I hope it's not bad...ummm… I've been wanting to tell you this for a while but with everything that's been going on and trying to figure out how to win this war and…how to tell you and when... I just couldn't. I could but I kept making excuses…" The faster she rambled, the brighter her altean markings shined. She stopped when she felt the metal of Shiro's free hand on her cheek. "Allura, I don't want to interrupt you but your rambling is making me more worried...And your marks are glowing: I've never seen that before. You don't have to feel embarrassed or afraid to tell me _anything_."

She looked him in the eyes. The same eyes that looked at her tenderly during the ball on Unus, the eyes that looked into her soul when the weight of her grief nearly destroyed her, the eyes that couldn't avert their gaze when she danced under the stars… His eyes, all this time, looked into hers. And only hers.

That's when Allura realized that she was the only thing holding her back.

"I love you."

The worry melted from his eyes to make way to awe. "Really?" He whispered, almost inaudible. "Really." She replied in the same tone, her altean marks glowing steadily.

 _Is this really happening?_ Shiro thought. _She just told me she LOVES me?_ For some reason, the black Paladin couldn't fully register the words in his mind. "You're not… you really mean it?" Shiro asked. "Yes," she replied somewhat confused, "I feel like you don't believe me."

Shiro shook his head, a smile on his lips. "It feels too good to be true. I love you, Allura. I've loved you for so long now and..." He too a deep breath, passing his metallic hand through his hair. "Princess, sometimes, when I think of you, I get filled with so much awe. The Olkari believe that we are all made up of the same cosmic dust and to think that the dust of the universe… collected itself so that we could meet… and I know, _I know_ , we were never even supposed to meet, we're both a result of tragedies and circumstances… and yet… sometimes… I just can't believe how…amazing you are and… I mean I _can_ believe it but to _witness_ it every day… Argh I'm a mess…" Allura laughed as the Paladin's cheeks turned a warm shade of pink. "You've clearly had these feelings on your mind for a while now. Is this what you call blushing?" She asked while bringing her free hand to his cheek. Shiro nodded shyly. "Does it hurt?" She then asked. "Not physically," he answered with a small laugh.

 _How did I ever get so lucky?_ Shiro asked himself.

"How long have you known?" Allura asked. Shiro sighed, knowing this question would come sooner or later. And since later was no longer an option, he opted for telling her the truth. "Do you remember when I caught you dancing in the small hall?" She frowned, calculating how long it had been since that encounter. When it dawned on the princess how long it had been, her eyes grew wide. "All this time?" She asked. " _All this time?"_ She repeated with more emphasis. Shiro smiled at the sound of her shock. "Why did you wait all this time to tell me?"

"That's not fair, how long have _you_ known but didn't say anything? I never loved someone like this, yet alone someone from another planet... I took the coward's way out." Shiro looked away, no longer being able to hold the princess' gaze. "When I saw you dance, when I held you in my arms, I… I _knew_ that I had already fallen in love with you. But for some reason, I still couldn't bring myself to believe or even imagine you loving me because… maybe I was bad for you."

Allura didn't hesitate to sit on top of Shiro and wrap her arms around him. His shock made way to surrender as he wrapped his arms around her, hiding his head in the crook of her neck. "Pinch me, I must be dreaming," Shiro whispered to himself more than anything. Allura playfully obliged, making a small "ouch!" and a small laugh escape his lips.

"I… I have always grown surrounded by royalty," Allura began, catching Shiro's attention, "meetings, dinners, diplomacy. And because of that, I learned how to use my altean gifts to blend in with others. Can you imagine? Never being allowed to be as you truly are? I've changed my appearance so many times for so many reasons and I've memorized so many different protocols that in the end, I craved the feeling of normality, of being wanted and needed not because of my crown but because of who I am.

Before I was put asleep, the war had already destroyed so much and yet, despite my best efforts I was still treated as royalty. In the end, I couldn't go fight alongside my people, I couldn't leave the castle. I had to do everything from the safety of these walls… I still couldn't be myself during my home's last stand. They had to protect the crown bearer at all cost. And then… And then I met you…"

Shiro felt a tear on his skin and looked up at the princess. She was trying to wipe away her tears with the sleeves of her nightgown. "Why am I always crying around you?" She said between a laugh and a sob. "Maybe I'm bad for you," he repeated, wiping away her tears the best he could.

"No," she managed to say, "you are so good to me. For me. _So_ good. So _good._ I've been avoiding my own feelings for so long. Too long. When I see you, I… I don't know what to think, to be honest. When you look at me, I see my own eyes in yours, not my crown. You call me princess out of respect but… my name… when you say my name, it comes from an entirely different place." Allura's looked directly at the black Paladin, her tears long gone now. "You see 'Allura' before you see 'princess'. You have seen the worst of this universe... and keep embodying all the best parts of it. All the curiosity, the beauty, the adventure, the hope and the love. Takashi, how could I not love you?"

It was the second time she had used his real name since learning it and it sounded even sweeter than the time before. Allura's tears had left behind a fresh and shiny surface on her blue and purple eyes. Her back was facing the window, creating a halo of starlight around her silver hair. Her altean marking still had a dim glow and underneath them her lips made a beautiful, radiant smile.

"Allura, can I kiss you?" Shiro asked.

She nodded, resting her hands on his shoulders. He cupped her cheeks, slowly bringing her head towards his and closing the space between their lips. The kiss was gentle, a few pecks turned into a few kisses, each kiss lingered just a few seconds longer than the last one. Her hand traveled to his hair, his hand found its spot on the small of her back and pulled her in closer.

And in that moment, nothing else mattered, nothing else existed: only the 'I love you's that were whispered and the millions of stars witnessing it.

* * *

 **Thank you all for your likes, follows and comments: it really means the world to me!**


	16. Chapter 16: The Revelations

**Hey everyone! All I have to say for this chapter is to please make sure you read the note at the very end once you're done reading.**

 **And as always,**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: The Revelations**

" _Call to her… Call to her… Call to her…"_

Shiro slowly opened his eyes. He was surrounded by sheer blue curtains and laying in a bed that way softer than anything he's slept on in years. He hadn't had that dream in a while but this time, something was different. The silhouette in the distance was more distinct: a humanoid creature with a mixture of blue and white light surrounding it. The urgency in its voice was still present but it wasn't threatening: it felt like it was a safeguard, a protection. He blinked a few times, familiarizing himself to his new surroundings before turning his head to the right.

Princess Allura was still sleeping, her hand still holding on to the Paladin's robotic hand. Her long hair looked more silver now and was miraculously untangled. They had spent the rest of the night in Allura's room sharing stories, laughs and kisses until the drifted to a comfortable quiet that turned into sleep. He admired her relaxed face, all stress was replaced by absolute serenity. "Even in your sleep, you look like a goddess," Shiro whispered while gently tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. The black Paladin decided to wait a few more minutes before waking her up but in the end, he didn't need to do so.

Allura began to stir, letting out a loud yawn before remembering she had a guest in her bed that morning. Shiro couldn't help the chuckle that came out of his mouth. She let go of his hand to poke his cheek. "Are you laughing at a _princess?_ " She asked in a fake tone of shock and with sleep still hanging onto her voice. "I'm laughing at _my_ princess," he replied tenderly.

She stared at him, caught off guard by his answer. " _Your_ princess," she said in a low tone. It was a simple grammatical change and yet it was enough for her altean markings to start glowing. "I'm guessing you like the sound of that," Shiro commented while bending over to kiss her on the cheek. "Good morning, beautiful. We should get ready: we have a big day ahead of us."

"You're right. And yet, I don't feel like leaving my bed today," she responded, letting out a soft sigh. She rubbed the sleep away from her eyes. Shiro's expression suddenly changed. "What do we tell the others?" He asked doubtfully.

Allura smiled, shifted into a seated position and rearranged his white bangs. "I say we tell the truth. Besides, Pidge is the reason why we're waking up in the same bed." The black Paladin raised an eyebrow. As the princess retold the conversation she had with Pidge on Unus, Shiro couldn't help but to shake his head and laugh. "That little gremlin," he said, "they always did have a few tricks up their sleeves. So I guess we were the only ones unaware of our own feelings towards each other."

"I think they'll be happy to know everything worked out. I know I am," she added, a soft smile on her face. Touched by her words, Shiro cupped her cheek and guided her face towards his and Allura wasted no time in closing the space between them.

* * *

Hunk was surprised to find the Red Paladin in the kitchen that morning: he was pulling out a tray of purple bread from the oven and had already neatly set out some leftover food on the table. "Hey," he whispered, "can't sleep?" Keith looked up to the source of the voice. "Not a wink," he replied honestly. Hunk's heart twisted when their eyes met and he noticed the dark circles under Keith's eyes. "Wanna talk about it?" He asked. Keith sighed. "Yes? No?" He took off the oven mitts and passed a hand in his long, black hair.

Keith barely slept that night. After seeing Lance's torn expression as he played the piano and - stupidly - trying to reach out to him, everything completely backfired: he was left with more questions and doubt than when he first started opening up to the other Paladins. Truth be told, he really did not want to talk about it. He wanted to ignore the whole thing ever happened and carry on with their mission.

So why was he accepting the yellow Paladin's offer?

He let out a heavy sigh before finally answering Hunk's question: "Something happen last night… I'm afraid Lance might be mad at me."

As Keith explained what happened, the words just left his mouth like a waterfall. Was was supposed to be a simple talk turned into a moment where, for the first time, he talked about everything he was holding onto. He ended up telling the yellow Paladin everything he had been holding onto: his past, meeting Shiro, the Kerberos mission, not understanding why Blue chose Lance over him, how he was trying (and God knows he's trying) to get along with everyone but with Lance, with him…

"Hunk," Keith said in a low voice, finally sitting down on a chair, "what if Lance never talks to me after this?" Hunk shook his head, sitting next to him and hiding his smile. He knew _exactly_ what was going on but didn't want to interfere more than was truly necessary. All he could do now was be the kind and caring friend the red Paladin needed. "Dude, you went through the most out of anyone. Even more than Pidge. But we _all_ see how you're trying to reach out and open up to everyone. And you know what? You're a pretty cool guy. Nobody is over the Schrodinger's cat trick you pulled on us a while ago." The last comment made Keith chuckle: it was the first ray of hope he saw in a while and it felt good. Hunk continued. "Lance is a..how can I say it… particular individual." The choice of words made Keith roll his eyes. "You caught him off guard: saw passed his charade faster than any of us, to be honest. If I know him, I know that he doesn't hate you and that he will try to act as if nothing ever happened."

Keith raised his eyebrows. "But something DID happen: that's the point! He's just gonna act like…like..." Keith slowed down. Like what? Like nothing happened? Is that what Keith wanted?

Hunk noticed the expression on Keith's face change. "Listen, I'd say talk to him. If you really meant what you said, tell him. Whatever you choose to do, remember that we're in the middle of a war." When he heard those words, Keith's attention snapped back onto Hunk. "Yes, Voltron needs us," he continued with a more serious tone, "but in all honesty, it isn't a guarantee that we'll all make it out alive. Make a decision you'll be ready to bring to your grave. Having regrets sucks, dude." Keith looked at him. "Thank you," was all he could say. Hunk patted him on the shoulder before getting up to make a plate and a moment later, Pidge entered the kitchen, quickly followed by Coran.

Keith didn't have the time to think about what Hunk just told him because a few minutes later, Lance was walking in, saying good morning to everyone and just as Hunk predicted it, he behaved as if last night was nothing more nor less than a dream, a thought that just floated away.

Shiro finally joined the group, cleaned up and ready to start the day. He greeted everyone before making his plate and sitting in the empty seat between Pidge and Keith. The green Paladin was the first to notice the tone in Shiro's voice. It was definitely different. Since no one commented on it, they decided to keep observing silently. Princess Allura was the last one to join the group. She was wearing her battle uniform and her hair was in a high bun. "Morning, princess!" Coran said, "It's quite unusual for you to show up this late for breakfast."

"I'm sorry Coran, I decided to set out a call to the Blade Of Marmora to recruit their help for our next mission. After all, we are stronger together," she said while raising her cup and drinking all of its water in one take. Shiro couldn't help but notice the drop that hung at the corner of her lip.

"Feeling dehydrated, princess?" Pidge asked casually. Allura looked at the green Paladin and saw them wink. _Oh they know,_ she realized. She didn't know how they found out exactly but it was written all over their face. "I guess so," she replied in the same tone, hoping her altean markings wouldn't betray her.

* * *

Lance learned to play that song out of solitude. Despite being in a large family, he quickly noticed that he was the odd one out: too old to be a child, too young to be an adult, not straight enough to feel as if he could be his true self. And that's when he began hanging out with his grandfather. His abuelito was a man who seemed to have lived a thousand lives. He always had a story to tell and a trick up his sleeves. But what made him even more interesting to Lance was his incredible musical talent. Whenever he visited his grand-parents, he would fall asleep late at night to the sound of an old cuban record. His grandfather was the first person he cam out to and the only person who still treated him the same afterwards.

And one day, he became ill and wasn't recovering.

The last day they spent together, Lance played him that same song he played for Keith. The show-stopper his abuelito told him every musician should have. He had spent countless hours practicing it and he was finally ready to play it in front of his grandfather. He still remembers the look on hid grandmother and his siblings' faces when they entered the living room and realized he was the one playing on the family piano. Lance was beaming with pride at their roars of amazement. But it was his grandfather's words that remained the strongest memory of that day. smiled and whispered to him: "this is the call of your heart, _mi amor_ , and the one who will answer the call is the one who is meant for you. Stay the beautiful, kind and bright _Lancito_ that I love so much and your call will be answered."

He died in his sleep the next day.

And after all these years, the word of his beloved grandfather came back to slap him in his face. He hadn't expected it. The way Keith looked at him… and when he said those words…

 _Lance, you are not alone._

Lance was terrified. He had played that composition countless times, always resulting in surprised looks, applauses and even a few dates. But this was different and he knows it. For the first time, someone saw past his charm and bravado and came knocking on the doors of his heart.

He knew Keith was trying to reach out. God, Keith and his perfect flying, and perfect fighting skills and his perfectly black hair, and his perfect eyes and…

 _"Lance, get your shit together!"_ he told himself. _"you 're acting like a kid. Sure Keith can be annoying sometimes but he is trying. If he turns back into a emo hermit it'll be your fault so don't screw this up for everyone."_

The blue Paladin was standing in front of Keith's door. They had about an hour before the Blade of Marmora arrived: the longer he hesitated, the less time he had to fix things. He knew he was being childish. He wanted to actually fix things. Finally, he decided to just go for it and knocked on the door. "Come in," he heard him say.

Keith almost dropped his knife when he saw Lance walk in. "Hi," he said with caution.

"Hey man," Lance replied, "listen. I was walking by and I thought… well…" Lance shook his head: he wasn't doing this right. He took a deep breath before finally speaking, clearly this time. "Keith… I'm sorry. I… About last night... I was caught off guard."

Keith looked at Lance attentively. Hunk had told him Lance would try to avoid talking to him. But he knew the yellow Paladin wasn't one to lie so this could only mean that Lance was being genuine. "I'm the one who should apologize," Keith said, "I spoke before thinking, I… you ran away I thought…" Lance shook his head, bringing Keith's rambling to a full stop. "You often act on reflexes. But that wasn't the issue." Keith stared at him, unsure of what to do. Finally, he pats the spot next to him on the bed. Lance hesitated at first. But when he saw Keith's worried expression, his legs began moving on their own and he made his way to the designated spot, keeping a safe distance between them. "Keith, I just _act_ like everything is okay. I smooth talk, flirt, bravado, but… On the inside? This whole war is making me lose my total SHIT! I am just exhausted, tired, homesick...so last night… I was just caught off guard. When I play piano I…" he fell silent, not knowing why he had said so much nor how to complete his thought.

"It was a cry for help," Keith whispered. Lance looked at him. "When you do something, you put your whole soul into it. That piece, I can't remember where I heard it before… but… It's loud, present and yet...there was so much sadness." Lance looked away. "Look, you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to but if you want, I'd like to listen."

Lance chuckled. "Since when are you like this?" he asked. Keith thought about the question. "Since hanging out with you guys," he answered honestly. "I wanted to be around people but never knew how: I always ended up losing them so I thought being alone would be easier." A soft smile appeared on his face. "You guys showed me I was wrong: this, having people who actually care and worry about you and want to be with you… This is way more fun."

Lance smiled, _he's sure right about that,_ he thought. They sat there, the silence between them growing until Lance opened his arms towards Keith. To his surprise, Keith rolled his eyes and made his way into the open space and wrapped his arms around the blue Paladin, carefully resting his head in the crook of his neck. "This whole thing is so goddamn scary," Lance admitted, "But after what you said last night, I realized you were right: I'm not alone. I'm sorry I worried you." When he heard those words, Keith held him just a little stronger, making Lance laugh. "Shit happens, we're good," was his response."This is nice," he then whispered. Keith hadn't been hugged like this in years and the feeling make his skin tingle and his muscles relax. "If you want more hugs, my door is always open," Lance said.

"What if i have nightmares?" Keith asked.

"We'll dance on the bed," he replied, making the red Paladin laugh.

By the time they heard the call to get ready, the two teens were already lying in Keith's bed, sharing stupid jokes and anecdotes. Lance's fingers was playing in Keith's jet black hair as he told him about his lion and Keith couldn't stop staring into Lance's ocean blue eyes as he told stories of his early childhood dreams. When they made their way through the halls, they were more than ready to finish this war once and for all and pick up their conversation exactly where they had left off.

* * *

The team was now gathered in the lions' hangar, saying their goodbyes as they were getting ready to embark on their missions. Shiro, Lance and Pidge needed to rescue Slav from the Galra prison. Hunk and Keith's mission was to gather scaultrite from a nearby weblum while Allura, Coran and the Blade of Marmora gathered on Olkari to begin preparations. As they all hugged and made their way to their lions, Shiro looked at Allura. The princess looked like the royal leader she always was but she couldn't fool him, not anymore: he saw the worry in her eyes. "Lance, hold my helmet," he said. "Sure, why?" The Paladin asked suspiciously. Everyone was stunned into silence when they saw the princess run into his open arms and he catches her mid-air. They held each other tight before Shiro put her down and kissed her.

Silence and shock turned into shouts of joy from the Paladins. They all ran and tackled them into a hug shouting different levels of "finally!" and "oh my God, oh my GOD!" Pidge couldn't stop saying "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!"

"Paladins, the mission!" Allura said between laughs. "Okay okay, Pidge said while everyone letting go and began running towards the lions they were using for the mission, "but I swear this isn't over!" And just to prove their point, Pidge put their helmet on and yelled out "PRINCESS I NEED A FULL REPORT!" Their voice rang in everyone's head but at that point, everyone was too happy to complain.

"I swear to you," Shiro said in Allura's ear, "we _will_ defeat Zarkon, then you can give all the details you want to Pidge." She looked into his eyes, shining with a flame and determination she hasn't seen before. "I'll see you soon, _my_ Paladin," she replied. He passionately kissed her one last time before running into the green Lion where Pidge and Lance were waiting for him, trying to stop his cheeks from turning any redder from the words Allura told him. _My Paladin_ kept repeating in his head like a beautiful song.

As Allura walked back to the main deck, she wiped the tears that had managed to escape before meeting up with the remaining allies.

Their mission was a success. Pidge, Lance And Shiro had just given the final report to Allura who had opened a portal for them before heading out to meet up with Ryner, the Olkarion leader. Somehow, the conversation led to a topic that instantly caught the blue Paladin's attention.

"Did you say, alternate realities?" Lance asked.

"Oh yes!" Slav said enthusiastically. "There are multiple alternate realities existing simultaneously with varying levels of differences between them. A reality where Voltron is made of different creatures and not lions, Shiro is a Galra, you are actually altean, Altea and Daibazaal Were never destroyed. The possibilities are endless."

As Lance listened to the explanations Slav was giving to the team, gears were stirring in his head and Shiro and Pidge's patience was running thin. "Is it possible to travel across these realities?" he then asked. Slav thought about it. "Such a scientific feat is not yet possible but to my understanding it can be done. You would need an infinite amount of quintessence to do so because we are now talking about ripping the fabric of space-time itself and… " as the scientist kept talking… the blue Paladin's face grew paler. "What if…" Lance continued bravely, "what if all realities originated from a single original reality?"

"I believe all realities can be traced down to a single original reality, the same way most species across the universe can be traced down to their original ancestor. But this is just old folklore." At those words, Lance and Shiro stared at the scientist. With what they've learned from the altean bedtime story, they knew that no stone could be left unturned to win this war. "Slav," Shiro asked calmly, "care to share with us some of that folklore?"

He scratched his head. "Early in my research on probabilities, I came across a text that talked about the idea of a single being that watches over all creatures of the universe, some kind of guardian spirit. It mentioned how rare its appearance truly was and that it's been millennials since it's last recorded sighting. Of course it was a dead end for my research in probabilities and I didn't manage to get more information in regards to that with my research in alternate realities but…"

Pidge was the only on unphased by what the scientist was saying. Alternate realities was a theory that science just could not solve nor proof and yet they seemed to talk endlessly about it. It all sounded like a conversation to fill the silence of their trip back to the castle. So they couldn't hide their annoyance when Lance asked to open a direct communication link to the castle with a tone of urgency.

"Why? This isn't an emergency he's just rambling!"

"Pidge," Shiro said, "Lance is onto something, let's trust him." Pidge looked at everyone in the cockpit, confused as to what vital information they were missing. "Shiro, is it that serious? I know we're all on high alert but _guardian spirit_?"

"Pidge," he said with a firm tone, "open the link." The green Paladin caved in and did as was requested. Coran's face appeared on the screen. "Hello Paladins! Is there something we've missed in our last call?"

"Coran, can you tell us about any major events that happened prior to the war against the Galra?" Lance asked. The altean scratched his mustache while uploading information from the castle's archives. "There, is little to no information but according to the archives, there was another war that happened some five thousand years prior to Voltron being created. The war only lasted a decaphoebe, a terrible darkness took over most of the universe and a handful of creatures were able to stop the darkness from engulfing everything."

"Any details on what stopped the war?" Shiro then asked. Although the small rescue team couldn't see the document Coran was scrolling through, the screened captured perfectly his expression changing from curiosity to shock and then to something that could only be described as fear. "Let me call you back," the altean said before quickly ending the call. He ran out of the castle to find Princess Allura.

As the silence engulfed the green lion, Shiro looked gravely at Lance. "Lance," Shiro whispered while turning his face towards him, "I think something happened to you back on Unus and you haven't told us about it."

The blue Paladin bit his bottom lip before taking off his helmet and passing a hand through his hair. "I chose not to say anything. It's been how long since we became Paladins? And yet, I still don't feel like I'm on the same level as everyone." he let out a sad laugh. "You guys are gonna think I'm crazy."

Pidge and Shiro both stared at the blue Paladin. How long has he felt this way and they hadn't known, hadn't even noticed? "I'm sorry," they said, "I never knew this was how you felt about us." Lance shrugged. "It's nothing," he simply replied.

"No," Shiro corrected, "this is something. Lance," he said while placing a hand on his shoulder, "this team needs you. If you weren't here, we'd never even have a chance to save the whole universe. The earth would probably already be Galra occupied by now."

"If you weren't the way you are, you wouldn't have snuck out of your garrison dorm which created the events that led us to Blue. Voltron wouldn't be here today. There would be no hope for the universe," Pidge added.

As their words filled the space, an overwhelming feeling of peace engulfed him. "Okay," he said. "That won't change the fact that it might sound crazy but… we have some time to kill."

"Atta boy!" Slave shouted, breaking any leftover tension "I've been dying to know what happened and how that will change the probabilities of us winning this war. Besides, if my calculation are correct, this is the reality where they will choose to believe you no matter what you tell them."

And that's what Lance did. He told them everything that happened when he entered the well back on Unus.

Shiro told them about the dreams he had.

Pidge couldn't believe how wrong they were about everything.

And Slav…

He began to pray. Because for the first time in his life he couldn't calculate the probabilities of them winning this war.

* * *

The princess was with the Olkarion leader, going over details for the giant wormhole they were building. "Coran, what's wrong?" She asked when she saw him running towards them. She hadn't expected to hear her guardian speak in their native tongue. _"I need to talk to you in private, now."_

Coran hadn't spoken to her like that in years. When he does, it means that there is something very serious and grave they need to address. She excused herself from Ryner before stepping away with him. _"What's going on?"_ she asked, speaking in altean.

 _"Allura, I think Lance found a way to end this war but I don't know if we should go through this and the only reason I'm telling you this is if our original plan does not work and there is absolutely nothing else we can do."_

 _"Coran, is it about the _war of one hundred nights_ ?"_ When he heard those words, his voice quickly filled with anger. _"W_ _hen did you find out about this?"_ He asked.

 _"This morning, before_ _the Blade arrived_ , _I decided to look through the castle's archives one last time and landed on the text. According to the records, the last person to have viewed it was my father."_

Coran sighed, rubbing his temples. _"So this means that when the comet first arrived and created the Rift, he had his suspicions on what it could represent and started doing research. "_

 _"I know what the text says. I understand there is little to no written references on the details of that war because the universe decided to never speak of it ever again. But if what it says is true, I know what the cost is and I am prepared if all else fails."_

 _"_ Princess, _you cannot be seriously thinking about this!"_ He shouted. _"I did not raise you and stay by your side all these years to see your life end before mine!"_

 _"_ _Coran, you stayed by my side to see me rise above all odds time and time again. There is a reason we are the only altean survivors of this war, there is a reason Unus appeared out of the blue in our radars, there is a reason why Voltron was created: it all came down to this. Nobody expected the story to be a prophecy either but this is where we stand. I have already made my peace. For the sake of eternal peace."_

Coran stared at her, holding the tears that were threatening to fall. _"Your father would kill me if he knew."_ Allura let out a small, pained laugh, and hugged Coran. _"My father is the one who taught me that those who stand in the truth of the light are those who stand fearless."_ He nodded, holding her in his arms and gently rocking her like he used to. _"Do the others know?"_ He asked with a low voice. _"No,_ _"_ she answered, _" I was afraid they would be unable to focus on their tasks. I hope it doesn't come down to it but if it does, please tell them... tell Shiro..."_

She couldn't finish her sentence because her words were lost in her cries.

Zarkon was looking over his fleet. Every general from every corner of the universe had returned to him all excess fighters and ships that weren't mandatory to the safeguarding of their sector. And that gave the emperor an army only meant for nightmares.

"Sire," Haggar said, "everything is prepared as you expected."

"Excellent," he replied. "By the time tomorrow ends, the universe as we know it will belong to the Galra empire."

As Haggar walked away, inside the depths of the emperor's subconscious, another war was taking place. Two souls were fighting in a plane of existence covered in darkness and shiny dots meant to imitate the stars. Zarkon was on his knees, weakened but the countless punches he just received by the dark entity that had taken over his body decaphoebes ago. Despite no longer being in control of his physical body, he could still see everything that was happening.

He knew what was about to happen.

The emperor was inspecting the piloting deck when Unus appeared on the ship's radar. The dark entity wasted no time in sending out the order to head out straight to the mysterious planet and start attacking it mercilessly. But while all that was happening externally, on the inside, Zarkon was furiously fighting to regain control over his body. He had heard the Altean tale numerous time, he even told it to Princess Allura on a few occasions. But the fact that the planet of his past life appeared before him confirmed it was more that just a bedtime story.

"I will admit," the entity whispered, "you are a incredibly strong soul. But it's been ten thousand years. Give up, you are hopelessly holding on, why not just enjoy the show?"

"You are just keeping me alive to use my body," Zarkon replied while catching his breath. "And as long as I stay alive, I refuse to give up. Hope is the reason Voltron was created, and I will keep hoping and fighting even if it's the last thing I do!"

The entity took one look at the Galran before letting out an annoyed "pathetic" and punching him in the stomach. Zarkon could feel it contacting the captain on his ship.

"Set a course to Unus," he heard his voice order.

* * *

Princess Asellus quietly made her way through the halls and entered the well of light. The humanoid creature was already waiting for her. It transformed and took the shape of a beautiful, shining white lion. She ran and hid her face in the long mane. "Lance figured out what was going on, the time is near young cub."

"Will it be alright this time?" Asellus asked.

"If Princess Allura is brave enough to call out, it will be."

* * *

 **PLEASE DO NOT BE ALARMED I PROMISE YOU EVERYTHING WILL BE ALRIGHT!**

 **Let me know what you think! :)**


End file.
